


Beautiful Illusion

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Dancing, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hotels, Minor Character Death, Older Finn, Stripper, charity ball., finn has a best friend called Nick, not by too much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Finn trying to leave his wild life in the past finds himself drawn to a stripper after he sees her at a bachelor party. Things progress from there.





	1. Chapter 1

As he steps out of the elevator he turns left, walking down the long hallway towards the Grand Suite. The day has been long, too long, with one tedious meeting after another, so he hopes to stay no longer than an hour, tops. Leaving in favor of going home to sleep off the stressful day sounds far better than what he is about to encounter. He loosens his tie enough to pull it over his head and stuffs it in his pocket, then pops open the top three buttons of his shirt. He’s been in a suit since six AM and is tired of feeling stuffy, and robot like. He can hardly move he feels so stiff, which makes a hot bath sound enticing before bed.

When he approaches the double doors to the suite he can hear his friend’s loud laughter over the thumping of the music. It’s a good thing he has a key to the suite, otherwise they would never hear him knock or even the bell. He sticks the sleek key card into the lock and when the light turns green he twists the door knob.

Upon entering, the room is rank with the smell of beer and cigarettes, all signs of a good time. It does however, make him feel sorry for housekeeping when they show up the next morning to clean the mess his friends are currently making. He makes his way further into the suite to find beer bottles are littered everywhere, and cigarettes are put out on any available surface. He can’t help but shake his head.

He is stopped in his tracks by an arm slung around his shoulders and a loud, “Finn!”

“Hey, Nick,” Finn replies easily, to the taller man.

He might even stretch to say that, Nick is his best friend. Finn had mates throughout school of course, but none followed him into his adult life. Nick, though, has been his longtime pal, since they first met five years ago.

“You’ve finally made it! Thought you’d be a no show!” He laughs, clearly drunk.

“Nah, you only get married once, or three times in this case,” Finn jokes, eye drifting across the room to the groom.

Because, yes, this is Tim’s third marriage, he wishes Tim and his wife well and hopes this one sticks.

“HA! You’re always a riot, mate! Let’s get you a drink!” Nick offers excitedly.

Finn goes willingly, knowing he will need alcohol to survive the one hour he is going to be here. When he sees what the small bar has to offer he opts for vodka, hoping it’ll take the edge off. He sips on his drink a small sigh escaping through his lips as the liquid washes down his throat, he already feels more relaxed, can feel the tension leaving his body. Looking around at his friends he can’t help but smile at them. They are an interesting group, and it’s fascinating to see this almost wild side. Well, as wild as men in their mid-thirties can get. Maybe it’s because, Finn is the youngest of group, the baby of the group as he is often teased, that he finds their antics so entertaining.

That, and with most of them being CEO’s and Heads of varying firms, it’s a massive change to see them let loose like they are. Now, Finn does know how to have a good time like his mates, it’s just he’s not really into the ‘letting loose’ lifestyle much anymore. He’s looking ahead, towards settling down, like Tim, well, if, Tim does settle down this time. Finn thinks he would very much like a steady, and hopefully long-lasting relationship. He’s just turned 32 and he’d much prefer the settled down lifestyle.

Finn watches his mates take shots and roast, Tim on his upcoming nuptials, it’s all in good fun, and Finn is smiling as Tim takes it all with ease.

“So, working hard?” Nick asks.

“Always.”

“Always,” Nick mocks him, “You should come out with us more, you need to let loose! You’re gonna have high blood pressure at this rate if you don’t start relaxing, you’re always wound so tight, mate.”

“I don’t think dodgy strip clubs and one-night stands are for me, no offense,” Finn says, then takes a long slug of his drink. The liquid burns as it goes down, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t need a lecture on what he should and shouldn’t do.

“But that’s how, Tim met his wife to be!” Nick exclaims.

Finn can’t help but shoot him a sarcastic smile.

“I’m joking, but seriously at least you’ll be out having fun, you do remember how to have fun right? And the strip clubs are not dodgy, they’re higher end,” Nicks explains.

“A high-end strip club?” Finn asks, in amazement.

“They exist believe it or not,” Nick shrugs.

“Sure,” Finn appeases him, not interested in the conversation.

“Just wait,” Nick says slyly.

“Wait for what?” Finn eyes him, curiously.

Nick looks at his watch for a few seconds, “For the fun.”

As if on cue the doorbell rings and everybody freezes.

Finn thinks, huh, they would have heard it then.

“Shut the fuck up!” Tim hisses rather loudly.

“Open the door, mate!” Nick shouts at him.

“Did you get her! Honestly, tell me right the fuck now if you did!?” Tim asks, his drunk glassy eyes wide with amazement.

Nick shrugs, “Gotta open the door.”

“Fuck, okay,” Tim says and then starts to fix himself up, smoothing back his hair and running his hands over his shirt, as if it will help any wrinkles release.

“Get who? What’s he talking about?” Finn asks, Nick.

“Fuck off, mate! Did you really get her!?” Jeff asks coming up to stand in front of Nick.

“Sure, fucking did!” Nick replies ecstatically.

“Mates,” Jeff says as he turns around to face the others, and nods his head.

Everyone starts chanting about how, Nick is the best and telling, Tim to hurry the fuck up and open the door and who cares what he looks like.

“Who did you get?” Finn asks in bewilderment. He can’t for the life of him think of anyone all his friends would be this excited over.

Tim goes to the door and opens it, while Finn waits for Nick’s reply.

“It’s, Rae.” Nick finally responds to Finn.

“Rae?” Finn says rather loudly, but he realizes it his voice sounds loud because the room has gone completely silent, the music even stopped, he’s not sure when that could have happened.

Looking at, Tim who opens the door wider and steps aside, Finn can feel the energy in the room shift. The air becomes thicker, he feels a surge of adrenaline and he wonders if its bouncing off the others and onto him or if the moment is just that charged.

Each of his friends are separating, making a path way for her to walk through. It doesn’t feel like real time, everything is slowed down and every emotion is heightened. His friend’s jaws are slack, and eyes wide with wonder. Allowing, this, Rae to enter.

Finn doesn’t see her until the last of his friend’s part and it feels as if time stands still.

Her face draws him in, the only person he can akin her to would be, Snow White, because her skin is as white as snow, she is very pale, but beautifully so, almost innocent like. Her lips are full and pouty, painted with blood red lipstick, her eyes, wide and doe like, lined with a fierce wing tip and what he believes to be false eyelashes. All framed by her lustrous dark hair.

His breath catches as his gaze drifts downward. Her hair is curled loosely passed her shoulders, she has a on a calf length jet black coat that is buttoned all the way up and is wearing high heels. Her eyes find his and he gulps, as she slowly unbuttons her coat. Her eyes heavily lidded, and she bites into her plump bottom lip, tilting her head slightly. It’s so fucking inviting that, it’s like a switched flipped inside of him, Finn has to actively control his urge, his want to take her. To fuck her senseless. He would proudly crawl to her if she asked, be on all fours in an instant if she agreed.

A slight grip on his arm has him zoning back into reality and he is snapped out of his thoughts of what he wants to do to her. Now he wonders what is beneath her coat. She is on the last button and his heart is speeding up and he feels his cock twitching in his trousers and his ab muscles clenching in anticipation; she smirks at him then turns.

Cruel! He thinks, to tease a man in such a way!

There is a perfectly aligned gasp that leaves his friend’s mouths, and he is aching to know what they are seeing that he is not.

“I heard someone is getting married,” she purrs.

And then she drops her coat.

Finn is surprised he is still standing if he’s honest.

She’s wearing black lacy negligee, its tight fitting to her body, and he can see her ass. Right there on display in front of him, as her barely there black ass cheek hugging panties leave little to the imagination.

“Well, who is the groom?” she asks.

Finn will laugh later over all of them raising their hand.

“I-I am,” Tim says,

This surprised, Finn, to see Tim so nervous and beet red. Finn has seen this man in action in a board room commanding attention and the like. He’s never witnessed him to be so submissive. But then, Finn thinks just seconds ago he was willing to crawl on the floor for her, so, he won’t judge.

“Well, man of the hour, why don’t you take a seat,” She says, swinging her hips seductively as she walks closer to Tim.

Her arse jiggles as she walks and Finn bites his lip holding back a groan.

Tim nods and sits in one of the dining chairs that is in the center of the large living room.

“Music,” she says as she stands in front of Tim.

Finn furrows his brows because he thought strippers normally choose their own music, but apparently not because Jeff is scrambling to put something on.

“Don’t-“ Finn begins but Nick shushes him,

“Come on,” Nick says and takes a the few steps closer to where everyone else is standing.

Finn almost wants to roll his eyes, but he’s also struggling with the want to stroke his cock, as Ginuwine’s, Pony starts.

Rae, starts slow, swaying her hips in figure eight’s while rubbing her hands all over her body. She starts on her neck then drags her hands down and roughly over her tits. When she reaches her thigh’s, she drops to a half squat and opens her legs before popping back up and turning, shaking her ass. She pulls her tight dress up so her ass cheeks are exposed but teases by pulling it back down.

She walks towards, Tim and straddles him bracing her hands on the back of the chair for purchase, but upon further inspection, Finn notices she’s not actually touching, Tim. She’s mimicking grinding on him, just barely brushing against him. Her tits close to his face as she moves.

Intoxicating. That’s the word that describes her as she moves her body so seductively. She stands a moment, turning so her back is facing everyone, rubbing her hands along her curvy figure, slowly she pulls up the tight lace, slowly swaying to the beat of the music, when the flimsy material comes completely off, and she drops it, Finn’s mouth also drops.

When she turns everyone shouts in excitement. Finn doesn’t know how he missed how massive her tits were. His dick is at full attention, and he can’t help but sneakily palm himself to ease the stiff ache.

She straddles, Tim, this time fully seated on him, she runs her hands through his hair pulling his face close to her boobs but not close enough to make contact.

Finn can see, Tim is gripping the chair so tightly his knuckles are white. Then suddenly she pushes him back roughly and stands. She reaches behind her back as she moves and unclasps her bra, a collective ‘fuck’ echoing through the room.

She’s not on full display but has little black x’s covering her nipples. Finn, thinks it a bit cruel to choose that to cover them up with, but also thinks it clever as fuck, she must know what people are thinking when they look at her and them knowing it’s a no go. She turns and bends over slightly, moving her ass to the beat and hooks her thumb in the band of her panties and begins to slowly pull them down.

The cheeky minx is wearing a white g-string and Finn can’t help the smile forming on his face.

When she’s left in nothing but her barely there thong and nipple covers, she walks over to Tim and grabs his hand leading him to a room not paying anyone else attention.

“Come back!” the others shout.

“Nick, what the fuck man!” Jeff says.

“Sorry mate, but it’s his present.”

“They gonna fuck?” Finn asks, because that is not a good start to a marriage he thinks, even if it is, Tim’s third.

“Nah, mate she’s not like that.”

“Then why’d they leave?” Finn asks.

Nick shrugs, “You’d have to pay to find out, mate.” He laughs.

“What?”

“I don’t know what they’ll do exactly, but I’m sure, Tim will tell us after, all I know is that what she asked for is in there.”

“What’d she ask for?”

“Candles, some matches and hand cuffs.” Nick replies.

“What the fuck?”

“I don’t know mate,”

It only takes a few minutes before Tim is shouting, “Oh fuck, yes, god-damn-ugh, more!”

And everyone looks at the room in bewilderment.

“What is she doing to him?” Frank asks, while not so casually palming his erection.

Nick just shrugs. It’s starting to irritate, Finn.

–

It’s about 45 minutes later and finally, finally, Rae comes out dressed in a bathrobe. And picks up her things that, Nick had previously put aside for her.

Finn, like everyone else watching her go in stunned silence.

“Goodnight boys,” she sings as she makes her way out of the suite.

Finn and Nick scramble to the room and see Tim is still handcuffed to the bed, come all over his stomach, and what looks to be dried candle wax on various parts of his body and a small cloth covering his dick.

Finn eyes the keys on the bedside table and uncuffs him.

“You with us, mate?” Nick asks Tim.

Tim gulps and nods, “Best orgasm of my fucking life and I never touched her, and she didn’t touch me, at least with her hands.” he says.

“What the fuck did she do to you, Tim?” Finn asks curiously.

Tim shakes his head with a smile and soft chuckle, “How the fuck you knew about my thing for wax, I’ll never know, but thanks, mate,” Tim breathes.

“You like to share when you’re wasted, mate, so spill. What’d she do, just drop hot wax on you?” Nick laughs.

“Well, yeah but fuck me, she fuck,” Tim groans, “I’m gonna get hard again thinking about it, but fuck she edged me for so long.”

“Share with the class, mate!” Nick laughed.

“Can I get dressed first?” he asks.

Finn sees another robe at the end of the bed so he grabs it and chucks it at Tim, who laughs as he puts it on.

“Okay, I’ll tell you but seriously no fucking repeating, I have a reputation here.”

“Yeah, yeah big banker man, get on with it,” Nick pushes.

Finn feels a tinge of envy as he waits for, Tim to collect himself.

“Okay, so we come in here right and she tells me to strip and get on the bed. So, I do right. Then she is handcuffing me to it.”

“Right, Right,” Nick says, impatiently.

“So, then she crawls up the bed, and lads she is saying some things to me that have me ready to fuckin’ burst. But then she is straddling me, her ass nearly touching my dick and so I try to thrust up but she moves and tells me no touching. But it wasn’t like I could help it! God she’s too fucking sexy!”

Finn frowns a little, Tim could have controlled the urge to thrust up.

“…So, then she reaches over to the table and picks up a matchbook and lights a match, and tells me how she heard I like it hot. Then picks up a candle stick…” He trails off.

“And then what, she lights it, yeah?” Nick asks.

“Yeah, she does and waits for it to start melting and then she’s hovering over me letting it drip onto me, and mates you have to try it, it’s so fucking good,”

“No, thanks,” Finn and Nick say at the same time.

Tim laughs, “Just wait, so she’s dripping the wax on me and isn’t keeping a pattern she just moves to whatever part of my body she wants, and then she drops it on my groin right which feels fucking amazing but her delicate little ‘oops’ nearly fucking killed me, mates! Dead and gone!”

“So, you like hot wax dripped on your dick then?”

“Just listen. So, then- oh my god, mates, you ain’t gonna fucking believe me, I swear!”

“What?” Finn asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Well, you saw how small her knickers were, yeah, and I could see, you know, a good bit of her cunt at the angle she was at, so fuck, she um slid the candle stick between her lips, y’know, and she was all moaning and groaning and the wax was dripping on me dick and it almost felt like I was fucking her.”

“Fucking hell,” Nick said. Finn had to agree.

“Yeah, and then she pulled the candle out and I could see it fucking glistening, mates so I knew she was wet and of course that made it hotter for me, so yeah that’s what was happening in here.”

“She got you off by not touching you other than dripping hot wax on all over you and rubbing off on a candle stick?”

“Don’t forget about the dirty talk!”

“Right of course,” Finn says rolling his eyes.

“Trust me, fucking worth every penny you spent, mate,” he tells Nick.

“It was a pretty penny, too, but your welcome and I’m not fitting the bill for the next bachelor party,” he jokes.

Finn smiles along with them but wonders if any of what he was told counts a cheating. 

–

When Finn gets home later he does have a soak in a nice hot bath, happy he never left after the hour was up. He also pulls one off to the thought of, Rae’s lips wrapped around his cock.

–

In the passing days, Finn’s routine stays pretty much the same: meeting after meeting. With bankers, contractors and lawyers, and the like. He knows he doesn’t have to attend every meeting, that’s what his lawyer is for and also his team of people who help ease the mountains of paperwork he is given where in then all that is left to do is sign on the dotted line. However, Finn, loves to be part of the process, even though the days can be long and he often doesn’t leave when he should, he can’t help it. He is hands on type of guy, even while his hotels are being built. It’s a rare occasion he doesn’t stop by one of his current projects to see how it’s coming along.

Which, just happens to be where he’s headed from now. His meeting with, Jack the lead contractor for the construction of one of his newest hotels, was short, and to the point. Everything seemed to be right along schedule, the projected finish date would be what they previously predicted and Finn was pleased to hear it was all on track. He walked around the site for a few minutes, Jack explaining to him some of the slight changes with the contracting, but it was nothing major and Finn easily approved of them.

With his business for the day done, he’s headed to the opposite side of the city to meet up with, Nick for dinner. Nick wanted to discuss, Tim’s wedding which would be happening the next day, Finn suspects, Nick just wants a wingman so he can pick up someone to take as his last-minute date.

When Finn enters the restaurant he sees, Nick, immediately, mostly because of his obnoxious waving the curly haired man was exhibiting.

“I can see you just fine, mate, you look like you’re trying to land a plane,” Finn says, as he pulls his chair out to sit.

“I like the attention,” Nick Shrugs.

“I would have never guessed,” Finn responds, as he picks up his menu.

“So, what’ll it be tonight, bar, clubbing…” Finn starts as he reads the options on his menu, “Strip club,” he says glancing over his menu at, Nick for a moment before he continues his perusal of food options.

“I knew you’d bring that up, I’m just surprised it was later and not sooner,” Nick responds.

Finn hates that he can hear the glee in Nick’s voice.

“Yeah, well, I’m a busy man,” Finn reminds him before setting the menu down.

“Like you didn’t pull at least one off to the thought of her,”

“Why are you thinking about me wanking?” Finn teases him, with the lift one curious eyebrow.

Nick picks up his wine glass and shrugs before taking a sip, “Can’t help what images appear at night, mate,”

Finn can’t help but laugh, “I think I could have gone without knowing that.”

“Can’t help that I’ve been blessed to like women and men.”

“Lucky you,” Finn winks at him.

Nick chuckles. “Come on then, tell us the truth, you were intrigued, right?”

Finn clears his throat, “I mean it was interesting.”

“Interesting. Like I didn’t notice you’re raging boner,” Nick scoffs.

“Why were you looking at my dick, Nicholas?” Finn scolds him lightly.

“Now, now, Finn,” Nick begins, his smile increasing in size.

Finn knows what, Nick is going to say, and he’d rather not relive that night in the middle of this restaurant.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Nicks sing songs, smugly. 

“Anyway,” Finn begins, so he can move the topic away from his dick, and remembering the night Nick it referring. “It was good. She was….” Mesmerizing is what he wants to say but instead he says, “good,”

“Yeah, I’m sure there are several other words that describe her better than ‘good’ pick up a dictionary, mate.”

“Fuck off,” Finn grumbles, but Nick is so fucking right.

He’s not exactly ready to admit that he was entranced and that he’s pretty sure she must have some sort of magical powers, to hold the attention of the room the way she did. He’s 32 years old for fucks sake and he’s never felt so submissive before in his life, either.

She had a confidence about her that disarmed him, like he knew he was just lucky to be there, to bear witness to this sort of talent. Which is saying something, because he’s not one to judge anyone’s profession but he was surprised by this stripper, by, Rae and the hold she had on him that night. Yes, he had thoughts about what he wanted to do to her, but he also knew that she was the one in control and nothing would happen unless she allowed it.

“She’s a special one not many like her in that world,” Nick mentions.

“What do you mean?” Finn asks, with a draw of his brows.

“Well, y’know she is a bigger girl and all,” Nick starts tentatively.

Finn had noticed that, yeah, she was, is bigger than the usual strippers he’s seen, but that had nothing to do with what she was doing, what she accomplished. To turn a room full of millionaires into quivering fucking messes with the swing of her hips, was a gift indeed. And she looked so soft, her frame fit her so nicely, large tits and a round ass, Finn would beg to sink his teeth into given the chance.

Finn breaks out of his reverie by Nick clearing his throat.

“What?” Finn asks in annoyance.

“You look a bit flushed, mate,”

Finn rolls his eyes.

“Look, y’know, the wedding is mid-morning, yeah?”

Finn nods.

“So, tomorrow night, let’s go out. I’ll take you to a place I know,” Nick winks at him.

Finn wants to ask what he means but the waiter approaches so he lets the topic go, for now.

–

Tim and his new wife planned to leave for their honeymoon immediately after the ceremony, so it’s not even one in the afternoon and Finn is watching the newlyweds climb into a Rolls-Royce telling everyone goodbye.

When the car pulls away and people start to shuffle back to their own cars, and Finn to his, Nick takes the opportunity to shoulder bump him.

“We still on for that outing?” he asks.

Finn nods, “Yeah, just text me later when and where.”

“Sure thing,” Nick says and walks off to find his own car.

He wasn’t nervous before, but he can feel it building now. As Finn climbs into his car he sits there a moment. Anxious, yet excited, by not knowing the sort of place, Nick is taking him to. He can easily assume where they are heading, and more importantly who they will be seeing, and that makes him sit for a further ten minutes before he can push the button that starts his car.

–

With two hours to go until he meets, Nick, Finn finds himself walking into one of his Hotels, that happen to be in proximity of Club Noir. He figured having a quick drink before the night begins might help to calm his escalating nerves. Also, while he was at it, he’d secure a key card from the front desk, in the event that he can’t quite make it home after whatever the night may bring.

If he’d have thought at 17 he’d be where he is today, walking into his hotel and securing his private suite, he might have laughed, and wouldn’t believe it. Somedays, he still can’t believe it. The thought of owning a chain of high-end hotels wasn’t ever in his dreams. However, things change. In Uni he took several courses on business and investing. The dream was to open a small record shop, at that time music was his life, was his passion. But what he got was much, much more. When he had to commit time to a learning experience, a friend of his fathers offered, Finn to shadow him. Little did Finn know it would change his life.

Dan, encouraged, Finn to be hands on, and offer ideas, he showed Finn the ins and outs of running his businesses, which happened to be a chain, of 4 hotels. So, Finn wasn’t that surprised when Dan passed suddenly, that in his will, he left everything to, Finn. A note accompanying the paperwork to the estate, wishing Finn luck and explaining how much Dan believed in him. Finn would like to think he is making, Dan proud.

With 12 hotels across the U.K. and Europe, and 3 more currently being constructed, Finn is doing quite well, for himself.

Finn first walks up to the reservation desk and is greeted welcomingly, “Mr. Nelson, how are you?”

“Fine, Beth, and yourself?” Finn asks after glancing at her nametag. He makes it a priority to know all the names of his staff in the hotels he frequents but on occasion it may slip his mind.

“Very well, sir, you are wanting your key card I presume?” she asks as she types away on her computer.

“Yes,” he replies.

“Very good,” she says then reaches over for a key card and scans it to activate. “Here you are,” she hands the key over to him.

“Is there any specific accommodation’s you would like us to make for you?” she asks.

“No, not this time,” he replies. On occasion he would request dinner to be sent up, or to be set up depending on the kind of night, and then other times, he wasn’t hesitant to ask the room be stocked with any adult supplies he may be needing if that was where the night was headed.

“Enjoy your night, sir,”

“Thank you,” he responds, before walking in the direction of the bar.

Upon entering he makes his way to take a seat at one of the leather stools lining the sleek bar rather than pick a table like he would normally. As he walks up, Arnie greets him with a casual nod while pouring another patrons drink.

Finn unbuttons the middle button of his blazer before taking a seat. As he settles himself, Arnie slides his usual drink in front of him.

“Thanks, mate.” Finn says before he takes a drink.

He surveys the room, observing the others that are present. There are not many other people, but he knows that the bar doesn’t quite pick up for at least another hour. Those that are entertaining a drink are of the business type, after work drinks is what it appears to be.

Some others are not, there is a group of girls, at one of the tables, who seem to be having pre-party drinks as one is wearing a ‘bride to be’ shirt. That makes old memories conjure up, he’s been around when many hen do’s have taken place, even gone home with a girl from the party once or twice, even entertained more than just two people. But that was then and this is now, and he’s trying his best to leave his partying ways in the past.

He takes another sip of his drink while looking to the opposite side of the room. There are not as many people on this side, a few couples sitting close at their tables, a few people lingering in their booths, as his eyes scan over the last booth which it tucked in the corner and is slightly less lit than the rest of the room, his eyes strain. There is a man, maybe a few years older than himself and a woman, who looks barely old enough to be in the bar given what she is wearing.

He stares at them a little longer than what is considered appropriate but the last thing he wants is for a minor to be served alcohol in his place of business. Turning back to look for, Arnie, Finn gives him a little jut of his head signaling him to come over.

“Yeah, boss?” Arnie inquires.

“The couple in the far back booth, what are they drinking?” He asks.

“Oh, the gentleman a scotch and the woman a vodka soda, very light on the vodka though.” He replies his face contorting a bit at her drink.

“She’s old enough to be in here then?” Finn asks, in a more authoritative tone. 

“Yes, Sir made sure to see some identification. I know she looks a little young.”

“She does,” Finn agrees.

He didn’t get a look at her face but her way of dressing and how she is twirling her hair around her index finger gives him a bit of flirty school girl vibe.

“Another?” Arnie asks taking his empty glass.

“Sure,”

Finn looks back to the far corner booth as Arnie makes him another drink. He observes the man slipping out of the booth and reaching his hand out to help the woman, and when she stands in perfect view for, Finn to see, he nearly falls off the stool.

The woman is, Rae.

She links her arm with the man’s and she is smiling at something he is saying as they make their way out of the bar and towards the lobby.

Finn’s heart is pounding and there is a lump in his throat as he watches her go. There are several thoughts swirling through his head. Wanting to know, needing to know, things about her, like why was she dressed as she was? And, also wondering if because she is here, does that mean that, Nick is not taking him to where he assumed was where she worked?

“Here you go,” Arnie says, smacking his drink down.

The slight slam makes, Finn jump, but he picks up his drink and downs it in two large gulps.

–

As he and Nick approach the entrance of Club Noir, Finn can feel his heart begin to race. He’s not sure what to expect once he passes through the large doors, and the anticipation is driving him mad.

Nick, nods to the guy at the door and the large man opens he heavy black door allowing them in. Stepping inside is a whole new world. A world that is dimly lit, with little bursts of soft white glows of light, there is a stage where he assumes the dancing takes place, and there are several sleek leather sofas arranged around the stage, and further back there are booths and a few tables.

Leading them to the bar, Nick, greets the woman with a nod, while saying, “This is my mate, Finn. First timer.”

“Lovely to meet you, I’m Sheila!”

“You as well,” Finn replies.

He zones out of whatever Nick is talking about with Sheila and instead survey’s the room. There are several men laughing and tossing back their drinks, the atmosphere is thick and soft, and he can feel the room is building anticipation for what the night to come.

Finn decided against telling, Nick that he saw, Rae in the hotel bar. He figured that it would come up if the conversation flowed that way, but he is curious to see if, Rae will be performing or if he’s completely misinterpreted what, Nick was hinting at.

“Come on, then,” Nick says to him, and hands Finn a drink.

Finn breaks out his thoughts as he follows, Nick. They slip into one of the booths that is to the side of the stage and get comfortably seated.

“Reserved this one just for you, and found out bit of information while you were ignoring me,” Nick smirks before taking a sip of his drink.

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I was taking in my surroundings,” Finn claims, in defense.

“I’m sure you were,” Nick hums.

Finn takes a sip of his drink, then asks, “So, what’s the news?”

“I think I’m gonna wait to tell you. Let you stew a little with your thoughts.” Nick says cunningly.

Finn shakes his head not wanting to dignify Nick with a response. He’s sure it’s not any sort of major news anyhow.

The lights around them dim suddenly as the stage lights come up.

“Show time,” Nick tells him, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Finn clears his throat and turns his attention to the stage. His nerves are getting the better of him as he waits for the first performer to walk out. Heart beating a little fast and his grip on his glass almost deadly, the music starts and the first performer steps out onto the stage. He relaxes a little seeing the leggy blonde begin her routine.

–

Its nearly two hours later and Finn is standing at the bar waiting for his and Nick’s drinks. There is an intermission of sorts happening between performances, so he took the opportunity to escape Nicks, teasing.

He could see how this was more of a high-end establishment. All the men were well behaved, no one really shouted or moved to get closer. The women danced sensually for a duration, some winding themselves around a pole, then they’d leave and another would come to perform. He found it odd that no one was tucking money in their tiny panties and that they did not get naked at all. The strip clubs he’d been to previously the woman had at least taken off their bra to reveal their breasts and the men would tuck money in the girl’s thong or throw it on stage. This was definitely a different experience.

As Finn makes his way back to the booth he decides he wants to ask, Nick his burning questions.

When he gets back, Nick has just slid into the booth, and Finn hands him his drink.

“Thanks, mate,” Nick takes his drink happily.

Finn takes his seat, and asks, “Where were you?”

“Bathroom,”

Finn nods then, “So, what’s with this place?”

“How do you mean?” Nick asks.

“Well, it’s different from other strip clubs, innit?”

Nick smirks like it’s a secret.

“Trust me these women don’t need notes thrown at them, they make plenty.”

“How?”

“This is an exclusive establishment, you have to pay for a membership.”

Finn furrows his brows, in confusion.

“But why? Just to watch these women dance?”

Nick laughs a little, “They’re not just dancing their auditioning.”

“For what?” Finn blurts out.

Nick looks across the room and nods in the general direction of the other men, “For them,”

“What?”

“Look, Finn this is sort of like an escort service. Each woman has a list of do’s and don’ts right. And they can be hired for any reason, like a date for instance, or for-“

“A bachelor party…”

“Exactly.”

Finn clears his throat, “Um, what about uh-“

“Sex?”

Finn nods, “No, none of them do that. When they dance it’s a strict no touching policy, there is of course some leeway with that, however it depends on the girl.”

“What about if you hire them for a date and dancing,”

“No, it’s one or the other. They don’t want any lines being crossed.”

“You seem to be well versed,” Finn mentions.

“Well, I hired, Rae, didn’t I. And I’m a nosey little fucker,” He chuckles.

“So, she told you all that?”

“She did, and, also she’s a tough one to book, let me tell you, I lucked out with getting her. Must have been fate,” Nick goes on before taking another sip of his drink.

Finn hums with a slight nod.

–

The last dancer of the night is introduced and Finn feels a slight sinking feeling, he’d been hoping to see, Rae, but she did appear to be busy earlier, it might have been a job. It was safe to bet it was a job. But that still didn’t help how he felt.

“Come on,” Nick speaks softly, then stands.

“Where are we going?” Finn asks, as he follows him.

Nick smiles and turns to lead the way. Finn sticking close to him, they soon reach a shiny metal door and Nick knocks twice.

It opens and the man inside nods for them to enter. Inside there are two leather sofas much like the ones on the main floor and then a small room off to the side, that Finn can’t quite see into.

“I’ll let you know when time’s up.” The bulky man says.

“For what?” Finn asks.

“Just go!” Nick grins wolfishly.

Finn swallow thickly and slowly approaches the room, his heart speeding up. When he is in view of who is inside his heart nearly stops and his legs as well.

Rae.

She’s sitting at a table, giving him a sultry smirk.

“Well,” she says softly.

He stares at her a bit longer. He can’t really help it with how she’s dressed, with how she is looking at him. Commanding his immediate attention.

She quirks one eyebrow up and this startles him, he clears his throat and moves to sit in the chair across from her. 

“How’s your night been?” She asks, tapping the pen in her hand lightly against the table.

“Fine,” he manages to say.

“Hm,” she smiles, then, “I’ve seen you before.”

“Yeah, I-yeah,”

“So, what are you looking for?” she speaks gently.

That is a loaded question, he wants to say many things but none are in reference to what she is asking. He might seem a bit pathetic if he blurted out, that he’s looking to settle down, to have a wife and kids and house, with a dog running around. But this isn’t the time or the place for that sort of talk.

So instead he says, “A dance…”

Only it comes out as more of a question.

“You don’t seem so sure,” she smiles, raising one eyebrow.

“No, I-um, well, what else do you do?” he asks, feeling a little braver.

“I do a lot of things, but I won’t fuck you if that’s what you’re looking for,” she states firmly.

“Then, please, enlighten me,” he says, folding his hands, on top of the table.

She adjusts her posture to match his, but it still radiates sex.

“Well, if you’re just looking for me to dance for you that can be arranged. For instance, if you want anything specific, school girl is a popular one, cheerleader, maybe you have a jersey you want me to wear? That’s all doable.”

“Right, and if I want something a little more involved?”

“Like what?” she asks.

He takes a moment to consider her, he wants to ask if he can jerk off while he watches her but isn’t sure how to form the words. 

“Roll play?” she offers, then, “You want me to call you, daddy?” she says, her voice soft and sweet.

He can feel her foot dragging up his calf muscle and it pique’s his dick’s interest immediately in the touch.

“Want me to dance for you, daddy, ask you if I look pretty?” she bites her bottom lip, as her foot brushes up and down his leg.

Clearing his throat, he moves his leg, “Not my cup of tea, love,” he replies.

“Yeah, you don’t look it,” she smirks.

“So, back to business,” he says.

She nods for him to continue.

“What are you willing to do other than dance?”

She glances down, almost demure like but with a hint of sultriness, before looking back up at him.

“I take it our friend informed you of exactly the type of things I’m willing to do, but let me make this clear, I don’t speak about other clients, past or present, so you can ask about what you have in mind but don’t bring up what you may have heard, got it?”

“Understood.” He nods once.

“Perfect. Now, are you ever gonna tell me what you would like?”

He studies her and he thinks that maybe he should start out slow. “A dance. For now.”

“Right, well, let’s look at dates then, shall we?”

Finn nods.

“I have a week from today, so Saturday the 21st or a Wednesday next month, which would be the 10th, They are both hour long slots.”

Clearing his throat, he hums thinking it over. Either date would work for him, he’d make them work for him.

“Both.” He states confidently.

“Both?” she questions a little taken aback.

“Is that possible?”

“Not usually, no.”

“Oh.”

“I mean that in the sense that no one has ever booked back to back before. Well, maybe that’s because I don’t usually have cancellations,” she smirks.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, but it’ll still cost the same,”

“That’s fine,”

“Perfect, now all I need is the who and where,”

“It’s interesting you didn’t ask my name when I first sat.”

“I don’t bother with names unless the person is going to become a client,”

“Smart. I’m Finn Nelson, my phone number is…” he rattles off his number as he contemplates going to his house or to one of his hotels.

“And as for where, I–um, at my hotel I suppose,”

“And which hotel would you be staying at?” she asks.

“Mine,” he says.

“Yeah, I got that but where is that?”

“Oh, um I guess, the one just down the way?”

He figures it would be less trouble for her to find since it’s near the club. 

“Babe, I need the name of your hotel,” she smiles.

“The Independence,” he says, then, “I apologize, normally people I talk to know that I own hotel’s so I was lost to your question.” 

“You own them?” she asks, her eyes widening a little, like she might be impressed.

“I do, yes.”

“Right, new comer, as I’m sure you know, I’m Rae. Here are some rules and such, a contract for you to sign, and if you have a Non-Disclosure Agreement you’d like me to sign just bring it back here, and Seth, will make sure I get it alright? You can talk to him about payment on the way out,” she smiles, sweetly as she passes him a packet.

“Times up!” Someone shouts.

Finn presumes it’s, Seth. He takes the packet of information and just as he’s about to leave the room she says,

“Oh, and tell, Nick, he was right.”

When he looks back she winks at him.  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

He’s standing outside of Club Noir, on Tuesday, envelope in hand. He wasn’t exactly sure if he needed to have her sign a non-disclosure agreement. However, after discussing his encounter with, Nick, who has yet to reveal to him what she was referring to, he said it might be best to look in to it depending on what they agreed upon. Finn was actually surprised that, Nick hadn’t pressed further on the exact details of the meeting. He knows Nick is never one to shy away from being crass at times so he’s somewhat relieved.

So, first thing Monday morning Finn relayed the delicate matter to his lawyer, and it was on the advice of his lawyer that, Finn request she sign an NDA, this way all parties involved are safe. He also brought with him the contract she had given him as well. His lawyer went over them briefly stating it was standard contract, stating he is agreeing to the terms discussed, and to go ahead and sign should he be participating in any of the aforementioned details that were to be listed. Finn nodded and signed where needed and slid her contract along with his into an envelope.

Now, he was standing at the door of the club on his lunch hour contemplating if he should knock or just try pulling the handle, to chance it might be open. With his hand hesitating, ready to close into a fist the door is opened, wide and swiftly. He takes several quick steps back as, Sheila steps out.

“We don’t quite open, yet,” She winks at him playfully while she lights a cigarette.

Finn smiles easily, “I just wanted to drop off some things,” He speaks slowly, then clearing his throat, “Contracts.” 

She gives him a wry a smile and nods her head in the direction of the open door, “Go on, Seth is in there somewhere.”

“Thank you,” Finn replies with a short nod.

He stops short a few feet after entering the club. It looks completely different from Saturday night. For one, all the lights are on. The tables are moved about and there are people fluttering about cleaning, and he realizes with the lights on how massive the place really is.

The stage is bigger than he remembers, but that must have been a trick of the light, with only the girls being spotlighted as they worked their way around the pole.

“You’re back,” a voice says.

Finn turns to his left, “Uh, yes,” he replies to Seth.

“Come on,” Seth signals Finn to follow him.

As Finn follows, Seth, he realizes that the man is just as intimidating in the light of day as he is in the night with only dim lighting. With his hair cut short and his muscular arms bulging out of a fitted black t-shirt paired with jeans and some sort of boot, Finn fully believes, Seth would easily kick anyone’s ass should they step out of line.

Seth leads them back to the room where Finn met with, Rae. Finn hands, Seth the envelope who then opens it up and goes through the pages.

After looking the contracts over Seth nods and sets them down.

“Everything looks to be in order. I’ll have, Rae sign these and your lawyer will receive them by the end of the day, today.” Seth says.

“Will she be in today, then?” Finn asks.

Thinking about it he has no idea what the hours even are for the club.

“For the safety of our employees I cannot disclose that information. But rest assure your lawyer will have what he needs.”

“That’s fine,” Finn nods.

“Okay, now for payment. I trust you brought the amount we discussed, and understand that there is a no refund policy, you don’t make it to your appointment, too bad for you. We do not, and will not return the agreed upon price. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Um, do I just…” Finn stumbles, thinking about the envelope full of money in his inside coat pocket.

“Yeah, kid,” Seth laughs teasingly.

“Right,” Finn pulls out the envelope and slides it across the table.

Seth removes the money counting each note before getting up and loading the money into an automatic counter. After the machine is done, Seth smiles at him and says,

“You are locked in for this Saturday the 21st and for Wednesday the 10th of next month,”

“Ace,” Finn says as he stands, then, “Um, should I leave my phone number for her?” Finn asks.

“No need, you’ve laid out the location of where your meeting is being held, as long as you’re there when she is to be expected, no issues should arise.”

Finn blinks slowly, for what it is and what’s happening everyone is certainly protective over the anonymity factor, and he can’t help but respect that.

“Perfect, thank you.” Finn bids him before making his exit.

When Finn steps outside a feeling of nerves overcome him. He can’t believe that he just paid four thousand pounds, but he also can’t believe that he only paid four thousand pounds.

–

Finn has a one-track mind everyday leading up to his meeting with, Rae. All his thoughts are consumed by what will be taking place come Saturday. His feelings are mixed, he’d never intend to degrade anyone but at some point he feels like that’s what is happening, but then he also knows that he is paying her to do her job. And that she must like it if she continues to do it, but then he also thinks, that maybe she has to do it, and it’s not a job she would have chosen if given the choice. He is well aware that some people work jobs they do not like, but it’s a matter of survival and more than anything, he wants to know if that’s the case for, Rae or if she just simply likes it.

Having issues with his moral he creates a text quickly then hits send, he hopes, Nick can meet up with him and he can relay his thoughts.

–

“You sounded tense, mate. What’s up?” Nick asks as he picks up a slice the pizza that just arrived.

“I texted you,” Finn responds, in confusion.

“I still read it as you were tense,” Nick shrugs and takes another bite of his slice.

“Right, well, maybe I was a little,” Finn starts, as he wrings his hands together.

“About what? I thought everything was good with the new hotel?”

“It is-yeah that’s all fine, no issues.”

“Then what is it?”

Finn sighs then sits forward his elbows resting on his knees as he looks at, Nick, “Tomorrow,”

“Spit it out mate, I’m graying,”

“I hired, Rae!” he blurts out then immediately stands up.

“And,” Nick says, nonchalantly.

“Why are you not making a big deal out of this!?” Finn demands as he begins a slight pacing.

“I mean I figured you’d hired her for something,”

“Yeah, well, tomorrow she is coming to my suite and is going to dance for me and I’m freaking the fuck out.” He said pointedly.

“Why?” Nick asks in serious tone.

“I don’t know maybe I feel like some weirdo pervert who has to hire girls to dance for them! Am I degrading her by doing this! Or does she like it! I’m having a moral crisis here and I need help.” Finn cries.

At this point Finn has begun to bite at his nails, Nick stands at walks over to him placing his hands on, Finns shoulders.

“Let’s sit you down, yeah,” Nick says guiding Finn to the sofa.

“Come on, now, pet, you’re all worked up.”

“What did I do, what do I do?”

Nick smiles and then laughs lightly, “I’m sorry to laugh but Finn, you are acting a little out of sorts for the topic at hand.”

“Maybe,” Finn sighs.

“Listen, I know you’re a good egg, that you try to be a hard ass, but you’re not, which is why you are having this very small crisis right now,”

“Then what do I do?”

“Just enjoy her dance, don’t think about anything other than the moment, don’t get caught up in details you know nothing about,”

“Just the dance,” Finn says.

“That’s right, just the dance. Focus on how her body moves to the beat, get lost in what she is doing,”

–

Finn hears Nick in his head telling him to only think about the dance but it’s easier said than done, and he doesn’t really have time to think any more about, Nick, with a knock at the door.

He clears his throat and runs his hands over his shirt to smooth it out, more as a nervous tick. He straightens up and walks to the door and opens it.

“Good evening,” Rae smiles sensually.

She’s wearing black cat eye glasses, and she has short hair, he presumes it’s a wig. Her makeup is similar to when he first saw her, though her attire is completely different. She is wearing a fitted blazer, and button up shirt underneath that is unbuttoned enough to show her cleavage down to her black bra. The shirt is tucked into a rather short pencil skirt which she paired with thigh highs, which allows him to see a small portion of the garter belts holding them up.

She was dressed like a secretary would be, only much more inappropriately.

“Come in,” he says swallowing the lump in his throat.

She steps inside, and he shuts the door coming to stand beside her.

“Can get I you a drink?” he asks moving to the bar.

“I’m fine, thank you,”

He looks at her, she has one hand resting loosely on her hip, like she’s waiting for him.

Focus on the dance he thinks.

He rolls his shoulders back and says, “Then shall we get started,” as he makes his way over to the open area of the suite.

Sitting in the oversized chair he situated earlier, he sits back in a lazy posture, with his legs open. 

“May, I?” she asks, motioning to the Ipod dock.

“Yes,” he responds gruffly.

She smirks at him and bends over ever so slightly and his eyes zero in on her ass. The fabric of her skirt stretching over it beautifully. His eyes drift down only just, as more of her thighs are now on display, the garter belts pulling taught up her beautifully pale full soft looking legs.

He hears the music she chose start, and he must flush way the image of him smoothly fucking her thighs while she is bent over.

She turns around and his eyes drag up her body as she saunters towards him. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears and his cock already wet, with anticipation.

Her hips start moving in slow drawn out movements as she unbuttons the middle button of her fitted blazer. When she has it open she slides it off allowing to drop to the floor, one of the buttons on her blouse pop open on its own accord as she moves to the thumping music. With her blazer gone and button open he now has more of a view, though she is still wearing far too many clothes in his opinion.

Taking a few steps towards him she smirks and takes off her glasses, turning to set them down on the low coffee table just to his right, it’s a deep bend allowing her skirt to ride up and the bottom of her ass cheeks to be put on display. 

A low groan escapes him as he shifts down in the chair, aching to touch himself. Turning back to him her movements become elongated, drawn out, teasing him by undressing herself.

His eyes dance all over her body, not knowing where to land to focus. She is unbuttoning the only two buttons holding her blouse together, freeing her tits. He clears his throat as he watches her, body twisting and shaking, grinding into the air.

Slowly she turns around, he wants to reach out and touch her, and he’s close enough to do so, his hand landing right on her ass if he so did, but he knows he’s not allowed, so he balls his fists. And tries not to draw blood from biting the inside of his cheek so hard.

He watches as her hands smooth over her ass, until she settles on the silver zipper and is dragging it down the teeth until its completely unzipped. Her hips are moving in time to the beat, it’s almost hypnotizing watching her wiggle her way out of the tight skirt.

When it hits the floor, a low growl rumbles out of him, she is wearing a black lace thong, under her guarder belt, and seeing her bent over on display like this make him antsy, once again, wishing to lube up her thighs and get his cock between them.

She is turned around now, he’s not quite sure when it happened but he definitely won’t complain, the song switches and she is moving closer to him, her body keeping time to the new beat, she turns around and swivels her ass down to brush against his stiff cock and he lets out a small hiss.

Moving too quickly for his liking she gets up and turns to face him, she rips her wig off and her long lush hair fall perfectly in place. Continuing to grind to the music she moves to straddle him, the chair being large enough for her to settle on her knees on either side of him, encasing his thighs.

She smoothly moves her body, her tits nearly brushing against his face, he so desperately wants to squeeze his cock to get some release while burying his face between her breasts. But he wouldn’t need the release from his hand because she drops down roughly on his lap, his cock taking an immediate interest as she grinds into him.

He closes his eyes, “Fuck,” he breathes.

When he opens them, he can see the smirk on her full lips, she grinds down hard once more and it jolts him and he is ready to come, one more good thrust and he will.

She sits up on her knees, rolling her body close to his, he’s desperate to touch but keeps his hands clutching the chair, which is easier than balling them.

“You look two seconds away from coming,” she whispers in his ear.

He lets out a low groan and an even louder one when she plops back down on his dick but it’s not enough to make him come, it was a split-second move and she’s already back to standing.

“It’s fine,” she says, as she continues to dance.

Looking at her curiously she raises one eyebrow and her eyes flash to his raging boner tenting in his jeans. He flushes but begins to palm himself with her consent.

She’s only in her thong and thigh highs, the garter belts coming unclipped he’s not sure when, but they were dangling loosely. Her bra has been off for a bit, she has her nipples covered like she did before and is bending over in front of him shaking her ass, she whips her head back, her hair falling across her back as she shakes.

He palms himself roughly to the image of him winding her hair around his hand holding her down while he pounds into her. The image is enough to make him come.

He leans back in the chair trying to even out his breathing, he feels like he needs a smoke and a bath. Even though he didn’t do much, his muscles feel sore, and he’s tired as fuck. Later he’ll realize that it took all his might to restrain himself from whipping his dick out or begging her to let him fuck her.

“You still have fifteen minutes,” she says.

He opens his eyes and she is already dressed, sans wig and glasses. He must have rested his eyes longer than he thought, he thinks if she is already dressed like she’s about to leave.

But he still chooses to tease her, “I don’t know if I can handle it.”

She smirks at him, “That’s fine, you wouldn’t be the first,”

“I’m not at all surprised.”

“Well, we can discuss our next meeting if you want?”

“Yeah, sure, unless you wanna go?” he responds.

“No, I like to make sure my clients get the full hour,” she assures him.

“Good business,” he comments.

“I like to think so,”

“So, next time…” he trails off.

“Yes, well, as your new to this, I wanted to let you know that you can get it out if you want, most guys do.”

“Are you okay with that though?”

“Yeah, it’s perfectly fine, just don’t touch me with it,” she laughs lightly.

He nods, “Got it,”

“And seeing as this was your first time, I went light with you. Did you like it, or did you want a little more?”

“A little more?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, this was a like a basic dance, like a trial run to introduce you,”

“I’m not sure what my little more would be right now,” he says, he is a little too sex hazed to come up with an answer. And he’s pretty sure his vision of him fucking her thighs is an absolute no go, and really, he hates himself a little for even thinking that way.

“That’s alright, we can work up to things, but I’ll warn you that if you do have something specific in mind, the price can go up, depending.”

“I understand,”

“Perfect,” she smiles.

“Um, when can I see you-I mean book another meeting?”

“You’ll have to come to the club to find out when I’m free,”

“Oh, okay, um which days are you there?”

She shrugs coyly, “You’ll have to go and find out,”

“But how—”

“Times up,” she announces, and walks to the door, “See ya, next time,” she calls as she exits.

Finn furrows his brows then looks down at the mess he made in his pants. He gets up walking uncomfortably to the en suite, he runs the water in the bath, hot as he can handle to soothe his aches.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three days since his meeting with, Rae and every night since, he’s woken up unbearably hard. Once he was even humping against his mattress. He’d never met anyone who had this effect on him, this hold on his thoughts, occupying them day and night. He’s hardly able to concentrate, his mind is so consumed. He feels like he’s losing control, and he doesn’t like it.

Which is why he is meeting with, Nick, a late lunch to ask him more about the club. Rae was so evasive about when she is there, and Finn remembered when, Seth also would not relay what the schedule was. So, by meeting with, Nick, Finn hopes to sort through his feelings and figure out what the club schedule is. More importantly what, Rae’s schedule is.

When he walks into the restaurant he’s meeting, Nick at, he sees the man is on a phone call, but when he spots, Finn he waves him over gently. Finn slides into the booth, Nick holding up one finger signaling to give him a moment.

Finn nods as he looks over the menu.

“Yes, just send the information over to my assistant and I’ll look everything over and get back to you.”

Finn looks up just as, Nick is saying his goodbyes.

“That time of year again!” Nick says, blowing out a breath.

“For what?” Finn asks.

“That time of year where I show how charitable I am and donate to a cause Finnley! Last year you may have beat me, but not this year!” he grins wickedly.

Finn huffs and rolls his eyes, “I hardly think this is a competition, it’s for a good cause, which ever one you pick.”

“Still, I like knowing I donated the most to my cause,” Nick hums as he picks up his menu.

“And which cause will it be this year?”

“I’m not sure yet, I need to go over the list of organizations and then of course make a few visits to the location to see exactly what they’re advocating and all. Have you picked, yet?” Nick asks.

“I just got a list yesterday, I’ll be going over it for a few days before I make my rounds as well.” Finn replies.

He had briefly glanced over the list where his assistant left it on his desk, and one or two of the organizations added to the list did catch his eye. So, he will definitely be checking those out over the next couple of weeks leading up to the charity ball.

The ball is held once a year, where organizations come together to thank those who have donated to their cause and are able to showcase what the donation will be funding in greater detail. Often those effected by the cause speak out detailing how much they themselves were helped or their family. Finn enjoys hearing the stories the most, the struggles of medical costs aren’t lost to him so he can empathize with those speaking on that subject.

“Okay, now for the real business, what were you dying to talk to me about or did you just miss my face?” Nick teases him, putting his menu to the side.

Finn clears his throat, “I don’t know, I’m just having weird feelings and thoughts.”

“Is this about, Rae. Again.”

“Why must you say it like that?” He groans, smoothing his hands over his thighs in irritation.

“I’m not saying it like anything. I’m just confused on why you’re confused.”

Finn sighs, scrubbing one hand over his face, “I…look you know, I’m trying to finish with the part of my life that was a little out of control—”

“A little!” Nick barks in laughter.

Finn glares at him, “Nick,”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Nick says as he holds his hands up in apology.

“Anyway, so before, I wasn’t wound so tight as you put it, I was there with you and the guys having a grand ol’ time, but I want something different now, and just I feel like I’m getting off track.”

“Because of, Rae?” Nick asks gently.

“I don’t know if it’s because of her or if I miss that part of me, doing whatever for—”

“Gratification,”

“Yeah. That. but its more complicated than that. Or else I wouldn’t have had that minor break down to you about feeling like I was degrading her in some way.”

“Finn, you want both a physical and emotional relationship, and the bottom line is you can’t have that with, Rae. I think that is where your problem lies. You can have sort of a physical one with her, by getting off watching her but that’s it. Nothing else is included.”

Finn slumps feeling dejected, “I know that,”

“I think, you need to either just get over the emotions part of this or find some girl who can give you both.”

“Were any of the other guys like this?”

Nick shakes his head “No, they weren’t. And I hate to put this bluntly because I know her a little bit and she seems like a really sweet girl, but she’s a stripper, an escort. She’s good for a good time, not for anything serious.”

Finn glares at him.

“Look, I know that sounds horrible, but it’s the truth, I mean do you think she goes around dating guys who pay for her time? No, she doesn’t because it’s her job.”

Clearing his throat Finn looks away from Nick, clenching his jaw.

“She’s an attractive woman, so I get that you like the looks of her, but don’t let it go beyond that, especially after seeing her twice. You’re gonna sound like a stalker soon, mate.”

Finn nods thinking over what, Nick is saying, he’s right about everything he said, which is not what Finn wanted to hear. But it’s the truth none the less and he’s going to have to accept and try to cut off any other feelings he may think he is having towards, Rae.

–

Thinking things over, Finn knows that when he made his first million he completely let loose, it was yachts and parties, just running wild and it went like that for quite a bit, but the thing was he was never like that before. He was always a homebody, he wanted a quiet life and he’s desperate to get back to that and away from the part of him that can have whatever he wants whenever he wants it because money is no object. He knows to well the feeling of being unstoppable, in many aspects of his life. He did party too hard at times, trying to live life to the fullest, by doing things just because he could, because he can. But it never felt like enough, a lot of things he did he regrets, but a lot were life lessons and some good times thrown in as well.

Thinking back on what, Nick said, about his battle between physical and emotional relationships, Finn believes Nick is right, that is his issue, its that part of his brain wants her physically and another part is saying ‘we’re not like that anymore, just wanting to fuck girls because we can’ and it wants the emotions that come with a relationship on top of the physical.

He thinks that maybe, his next dance with, Rae should be his last. There’s no way anything more would come of it, and he needs to find someone who he can settle with.

–

“Yes, Mrs. Hoffman, I look forward to meeting with you next week…as I told you this cause is very near to my heart…yes, I look forward to working with you as well.”

Finn smiles softly to himself as he hangs up his phone, his heart feels warm, and he is so pleased he was able to pick the organization he wanted before anyone else could.

Together We Can, was an organization that dealt with stroke survivors, the housed the more severe cases, those who were unable to move, most of or parts of their bodies due to their condition, and they also treated less severe cases. They offered, speech and physio therapy, even reteaching how to eat, among many other things. This was a cause that was very close to his heart, because he knows all too well the affects a stroke can have on a person.

His Nan having suffered a stroke when he was just 17, she was in a care home, she had lost partial mobility on her left side and the doctors said with physiotherapy she might be able to regain some of it back. So, Finn visited her regularly and helped when needed, unfortunately she was never able to regain movement, in the end she had suffered a massive stroke. It was quick and she felt no pain the doctors explained to Finn and his Dad, but that information didn’t make it hurt any less.

After, Finn and his dad returned to the home where she was cared for and thanked the staff profusely for their help, for being so kind and patient.

So, with the opportunity to help such an organization, Finn jumped at it, he wants to do what he can to make sure that the people are being cared for properly. And if donating money to help fund will help then donate he will.

Breaking out of his thoughts he hits his mouse to wake up his computer and he sees a new e-mail has arrived. It’s from, Nick. He clicks on it and it simply reads for him to be ready at his hotel by ten, that Nick is meeting him there.

Finn furrows his brows wondering what Nick could be planning, but knows it’s better not to ask as it would be a back and forth string of nonsense and Finn’s question will never be answered, so he simply replies with a, see you later.

–

After work Finn heads straight for his hotel, the one he normally stays at, well, more like lives at. He does a have a house and all but its outside of the city and with work and visiting construction sights, it’s easier to just stay in the city most of the time.

He enters the hotel and heads straight for the restaurant, he decides to have an early dinner and then take a nap before, Nick arrives. It just barely 5 so it gives him plenty of time.

Greeting the hostess, he asks for her to have his usual sent up in 30 minutes which allows him enough time to settle in. She assures him his food will be there, and he leaves.

There is no need to check with the front desk for a key as in this hotel he uses one of the top private suites, the very top one in fact and to get in it requires a passcode. At the bank of elevators his presses the button for it to come down. He can see it ticking down the floors and he steps to the side when it stops to allow anyone inside to exit.

The doors open and there are two people stepping out, “excuse us,” the man smiles politely at him.

Behind him a lady, follows. But it’s not just any lady it’s, Rae. She is holding the man’s hand as he leads them away, and with a small smirk and a wink to Finn she is gone. And he is left staring after them, for so long that the elevator doors close.

He watches until they exit the hotel and only moves because someone comes up beside him as presses the button for the elevator. The doors open and he steps inside along with the hotel guest.

“What floor, mate?”

“Um, the penthouse,”

“Swanky,” the other man laughs.

Finn huffs a laugh, “Yeah, well I own the hotel,”

“Damn,” the man says impressed.

“Indeed,” Finn agrees.

“Well, this is my floor, you’ve got a nice place here.” He comments making to exit.

“Thank you and enjoy your stay,” Finn responds.

The man nods and exits the elevator, the doors close once more and the elevator begins it’s smooth journey to the penthouse, or his suite he likes to call it. Saying penthouse is a little much for him.

When the doors open he steps out and walks the few feet to the double doors, he types in his passcode swiftly and opens one of the doors. As soon as he enters he tugs at his tie and tosses it on the sofa he walks by, then he undoes his coat and drops it on the coffee table. When he enters his room he has his shirt unbuttoned and his pulling it from it being tucked inside his trousers. He drops the shirt on the bed and takes his shirt off whilst he is at in. He proceeds then to kick off his shoes, followed by taking off his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. Once he’s down to his boxer briefs and socks he sits on the bed.

Scrubbing his hands over his face he sighs, it’s been a long day, mentally especially. Work was work, but his phone call with Mrs. Hoffman was lengthy and though he assured her they could go over the details in depth in the coming weeks, she still insisted speaking urgently on the matter. He was more than happy to listen but it did bring up some memories that are hard for him to relive.

And then to top it off he saw, Rae. More specifically he saw, Rae with who must be one of her clients. If he had to guess she was escorting him somewhere, he deduced that by the hand holding. As a rule, he knows no touching is allowed, but that must be for those who want a dance.

He falls back on the bed and wonders what it’d be like to hold her hand. Her hands are probably soft, he thinks. They must be, her job is basically to touch herself all over.

He groans when he feels his dick twitch, he palms at himself quickly, and decides he needs to think about something else, anything else.

–

It’s a few hours later when Finn steps out of his bedroom to find, Nick lazing on his sofa, sipping what is sure to be a whiskey neat while he scrolls his phone.

“You take longer than a bird to get ready, mate,”

“Yet, no one takes as long as you, Nicholas.” Finn retorts.

“True,” Nick grins obnoxiously, then stands up.

“Anyway, what are the plans for the evening?”

Nick, smirks and that lets Finn know he’s metaphorically fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

previously:

It’s a few hours later when Finn steps out of his bedroom to find, Nick lazing on his sofa, sipping what is sure to be a whiskey neat while he scrolls his phone.

“You take longer than a bird to get ready, mate,”

“Yet, no one takes as long as you, Nicholas.” Finn retorts.

“True,” Nick grins obnoxiously, then stands up.

“Anyway, what are the plans for the evening?”

Nick, smirks and that lets Finn know he’s metaphorically fucked.

–

“So, are you in need of an escort then? Can’t find your own date to the charity ball?” Finn asks, as he looks around the club.

It’s much the same inside as it was the last two times, Finn was here, but it does feel completely different at night, that is for sure.

“Nah, mate, going with the nerdy tech guy who works on the floor below me,”

“I’m sure, you calling him “nerdy” swept him right of his feet,” Finn responds with a shake of his head.

“Nah, me saying he had a sweet ass did,” Nick winks and sips his drink.

The sad thing is, is Finn can believe, Nick said that.

“I’m messing with you mate!” Nick laughs, “The look on your face.”

Finn huffs a laugh in relief, “Okay, so what happened.”

“I’ve been courting him for a while now,”

“Courting?” Finn asks in astonishment.

“Yes, it just so happens when I’m not having lunch with your whiney arse, me and him have lunch in the breakroom, he makes it for us.”

Finn is staring at, Nick gob smacked. He’s never known, Nick to voluntarily have lunch in a breakroom.

“I know, what you’re thinking, but I like the guy,”

Finn feels himself soften a little, “Nick, that’s really great mate. I’m happy for you, when do I get to meet him?”

“When you’re stable with your emotions,” he teases.

Finn barks a laugh, “Fuck off!”

“Nah, I’m messing with you but soon maybe, definitely before the ball.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Finn says lifting up his drink.

Nick smiles and clinks his glass against, Finn’s, just as they both take a sip the lights dim even further meaning the first girl is about to go on.

–

Finn watches the girl currently on stage, winding her body around the pole with ease, her outfit is glittery in the spot light and there is a sheen to her skin and he thinks she must have rubbed some sort of shimmery lotion on beforehand.

He looks over at, Nick who is typing away on his phone, again. Finn shrugs and sips his drink wondering why Nick even brought him here if he was going to be on his phone the entire night. Looking out into the club there are fewer men here than there was before and he wonders why that is.

Finding he is bored he decides to lightly kick, Nick under the table.

“Hm,” Nick hums looking up at him.

“Let’s leave,” Finn says just above a whisper.

Nicks mouth pulls up to the side, into a sly smile, “Not having a good time?”

Finn shakes his head, “Not really,”

“Now, now, Finn, I pay a lot for our membership here…” Nick begins.

“Our!?” Finn sputters louder than he intended.

“Well, yeah, how else do you think you were able to book a meeting. They don’t let nonmembers in the place.”

“I-I thought you said I was your guest?”

“Guest. Newest member.” Nick shrugs.

Finn lets his head fall forward, he takes a deep breath, “Right,” he mutters.

“Cheer up, mate. The next girl is coming up.”

Looking at, Nick, Finn shakes his head, he’s not angry per se, but he is feeling not happy right now. He’d never want his friends to pay anything for him, even if they can more than afford it, but mostly he feels it’s a waste, he only comes here with, Nick, he wouldn’t use this membership any other time. The only thing he can do right now is sit back until, he decides to leave.

Which happens faster than he thought. The lights dim and his eyes stop glaring at, Nick and turn to the stage, and he sees, Rae walk towards the pole.

His heart is pounding in his ears and he doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to see this, so he bolts up and out of his seat and heads towards the exit. He pushes past the security waiting by the door and takes a deep breath when he’s outside. He felt like he couldn’t breathe inside the club. Like all the oxygen had been sucked out.

He takes a few steps and turns to look back at the building he exited from, to see Nick coming out.

“You alright there, mate?” Nick asks.

Finn shakes his head, “I really fucking hate you right now,”

“What, is this because of, Rae?” Nick asks.

Finn growls at him and takes off walking in the direction of his hotel.

“Come on!” Nick says catching up to him.

“Weren’t you the one telling me I can’t have both!” Finn grits.

“You can have both, Finn, just—” Nick starts to say calmly.

“Look, I-I shouldn’t have come here tonight, I don’t want to do this sort of thing anymore, I can pay you back for the cost of the membership.”

“You don’t have to,”

“I want to, Nick. I’m trying so hard to let that part of my life go, and its fucking hard, because I know the rush it gives me; and I desperately want to chase that high, but I’m not going to let myself.

I can’t be like that, I don’t want to be like that, and I’m afraid I’m going to get stuck like that if I don’t put a stop to it now. I know it’s sounds stupid and I shouldn’t be struggling this much, but I’m sorry, Nick, you didn’t go from nothing to everything like I did.”

“Finn…”

“I don’t want to be like Robert, or Carl, fuck! Nick, they’re both old men who hire a pretty young thing to hang off their arm. I don’t want to be that guy, I’m not that guy.”

“I know you’re not that guy, Finn.”

“Then can we just let it be for now.” Finn pleads.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry about…everything really.”

“You absolutely do not have to apologize, I realize I’m being a bit of a whiney arse, but…”

Nick shakes his head, “Nah, mate, you have a right to feel the way you feel, I just didn’t know how serious you were, I suppose.”

Finn nods, “I just need to find a good balance.”

“A good balance,” Nick agrees.

–

They are back in, Finn’s penthouse lounging on the oversize sofa, it feels like it’s been quiet for far too long but Finn has too much he wants to say.

Concentrating on the ashtray in front of him, Finn begins slowly, “About what I said before, about going from nothing to everything,”

He doesn’t look at, Nick, doesn’t think he can stand to while he talks about his life before, it’s not an uncommon story, he’s sure many others experienced the same, but this is what he experienced.

“Well, I grew up lower class, it was just me and my dad, my mum left when I was three. So, all my life it was me, dad and Nan. He worked a lot of jobs, so I was with my Nan a lot. She was the best, me Nan. She was the reason I fell in love with music. The reason I wanted to open up a record shop when I was older.”

Finn cleared his throat and blinked back his unshed tears, “She bought my first album, it was The Beatles, we played it on this old record player she got at a second-hand shop. It was one of the best days of my life. I listened to that album, on loop.” He laughs wetly.

“I didn’t have a lot growing up, sometimes we had heat and other times we didn’t, but we had each other and that’s what mattered. Love is all you need, that’s what my Nan would say. And I believed her, I still believe her.”

The ashtray he was staring at became blurry and Finn wiped at his eyes, “We didn’t have much but I was happy, we were happy to make do, then—when she got sick, um, she had a stroke and well, we couldn’t afford an expensive care place, but where she was, they did their best for her. They were overcrowded and terribly understaffed, and it was just, we did what we could. But in the end she didn’t make it.”

There’s a hard lump in his throat he tries to swallow it to push on with his story, “We know it wasn’t due to the level of care that she died, but still it felt like something could have been done.”

Tired of staring at the ashtray his eyes shift to his case of records, “After that, I had it in my head that I was going to go to Uni and make Nan proud and open a record shop. And it was all in motion, my dad had been saving some money and I was able to go, and then everything changed when I did my internship, I was handed this small empire and…I was blinded I guess, by the endless possibilities.”

Finn, shakes his head, his cheeks feeling tight from dried tear tracks, “I let loose in a way I never had before, in a way I never thought I could, drinking and partying and fucking non-stop, all because I could. You know you were there, too, Nick. Having more money than you know what to do with. Its dangerous. I almost let it get the best of me. I don’t want to go back to that time in my life, nothing comes of it, it was a temporary fix. All of this…” He motions to his surroundings.

“This life its—its beautiful from the outside. But’s all an illusion.” Finn takes a breath, “Do you understand?”

He looks at Nick and his heart sputters, “Are you crying?” he asks Nick.

Nick rubs his hands over his face and lets out a sob, “Oh shit,” Finn whispers, moving to try and comfort, Nick.

“It’s alright,” Finn says rubbing Nicks back.

“I’m so sorry, Finn,” he stutters.

“You don’t need to apologize, Nick. I just wanted you to know the reasons behind my struggling.”

“I get it now, I really do. It’s all bullshit, the absurd amount of money being tossed about, the flashy clothes and watches and whatever the fuck else! You’re right, it’s nothing but a temporary fix. An illusion to cover up real feelings.”

Nick sucks in a hard breath.

“What does it matter if you’re still lonely at the end of the day.” Nick cries.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright, yeah, dating the tech guy, yeah? What’s his name?”

“Rob,”

“You like him then?”

“Yeah, I do,” Nick bows his head to hide his blush.

“Then you’re not doing too bad, mate.”

“Neither are you, Finn,” Nick snuffles.

Finn nods, “Just gotta find a good balance, like I said.”

“Like spending money and yachting around the world with a girl you love?”

“Exactly,” Finn smiles softly.

–

Waking up the next day, Finn felt…drained. He and Nick stayed up late chatting about their past, discovering that even though they grew up differently, they now have a common ground in their current situations. 

Nick admitted he is just trying to find his own balance in life, he went on to say that he feels he’s managing both, pretty well at the moment, Finn couldn’t help but feel a bit envious hearing that. Nick explaining that the time he has spent with, Rob has been amazing, and it brings out the side of him that is more serious, the side that does just want to laze around and do simple things.

“But I also like going out and doing the things I like…”

“Like tormenting me,” Finn laughed.

Nick had barked out a laugh.

“I get it, Nick, I really do,” Finn replied.

Stretching out his limbs, Finn reached for his phone on his bedside table, it was going on 9 AM he thinks he’ll messages his assistant and say he’s not coming in today. And really, it’s not like he’s needed, everything is in order for his hotels, so he thinks he will just see where the day takes him.

Nick shifts closer to him and Finn pokes him, “Time is it?” Nick asks.

“Just gone 9,”

“Shit,” Nick grumbles, sitting up he says, “Gotta get home,”

“Leaving and not even making me breakfast!” Finn grumbles at him.

Nick gets out of the bed to pull his jeans back on and shirt, “Maybe next time, darling.” He grins.

Finn laughs getting out of bed making his way to the bathroom, “Going to work?” Nick asks.

“Nah, taking the day off.”

“Good for you! I gotta, run but I’ll text you later!”

Finn waves him off before closing the door to the bathroom, he’s going to use his tub for once.

–

After his bath he’s dressed, deciding for once to let his hair fall free, he’s so used to styling it in a quiff he hardly recognizes himself with his hair soft, with no product; his fringe is a little long but it will do.

He pulls on some clothes he hasn’t seen himself in, in quite some time, his fitted jeans and a gray Henley. He pulls on his boots and makes his way to his bedside table to pick up his phone and wallet. He shoves them in his back pocket and exits.

–

Work always made his days go by quicker, but now that he’s taken the day off completely from anything work related, he feels it dragging. Its barely noon, the sun high in sky, he wished he would have brought sunglasses with him.

Walking down the high street he pops into a shop to by a pair of sunglasses that will do for the day. Finding the section, he is looking for he, he immediately spots a pair that reminds him of his youth, a pair of black round metal glasses, that he thought was the epitome of cool back when he was a teen. He had found them in one of his, Nans boxes when he helped her unpack when she came to live with them, they had belonged to his grandad, she bestowed them to, Finn.

After purchasing them he stepped outside and slid them on, suddenly wearing these glasses made him feel like he was 17 again. He walked along and decided to have lunch, figuring he didn’t eat breakfast and he needed some sort of sustenance.

He found a place for a kebab and decided to give it a go. He hadn’t had one in ages it felt like. As he waited for his order he took a seat. It was strange having the day to himself, normally he was surrounded by people or was texting one person or another about work. And with not having that all day he found he liked it, he enjoyed not thinking for once, well, about important matters. He was just, being.

When his order was up he decided instead of eating in he would take it and head to the park a few streets down and sit and enjoy the sun for a bit.

Finding a place near a tree he sat and ate. Taking his time to just enjoy his surroundings. He’s also trying to keep his thoughts from where they want to wander. He knows it’s only a few days now until he sees, Rae, again. He wishes he knew what it was that is drawing him to her, he knows a big part of it is he’s attracted to the way she looks, but another part of him is attracted to something else within her, he’s not sure what it is, yet.

He thinks if he can make it out of this second dance with her, everything will be good, he can get back on track with where he wants to go with his life. Maybe date a bit if he’s lucky.

After he finishes up his kebab he sits in the park a little longer, taking in the day.

–

Wednesday comes in a blink. Monday and Tuesday were busy days, leaving him not getting home until late in the night and because of that reason he is now outside of, Club Noir.

It’s still very much strange being here during the light of day, the place gives off a completely different vibe. Almost like, he’s not cool enough to enter, because the solid metal doors look that intimidating.

He waits a few minutes hoping, Sheila will come out for her smoke break, but she doesn’t so he knows it now or never, and he hopes things will work out, and if not then, he’ll be out two thousand pounds, and will never see, Rae again.

Chancing pulling on the handle it opens, he takes a breath and walks in slowly, he sees it was much like before, there are workers about cleaning the place and he spots, Sheila behind the bar restocking.

“What bring you here?” She asks, when she turns and see him.

“Wanted to see if, Seth was here?” he responds.

She nods her head towards the doors he passed through twice before, “Go on,” she says with a littles smirk.

Finn nods his thanks with a smile and heads towards the door that leads to the negotiating room. When he enters he doesn’t see, Seth, so he goes further until he’s in the meeting room and spots, Seth sitting at the table with what looks to be an organizer open. Finn knocks on the open door.

“Yeah,” Seth says not looking up, continuing to write.

“Hi, I came to discuss something,” Finn starts.

Seth, looks up and gives Finn a once over like he’s sizing him up, “There are no refunds.”

Finn takes a step forward, “I know that, that’s not what I’m here for.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I just wondered if there was any possibility to move the location of a meeting?”

“It depends,” Seth answers.

“On what?”

“On, who, you mean,” Seth smirks.

“Okay, then.”

“Where is the new location?”

“The Independence, but the one on the opposite side of town, I wouldn’t have changed it but work has been keeping me late, and I’m not sure I’d make it to this side of town in time.”

“Write down the location and room number, in case she agrees,” Seth says, sliding a blank piece of paper and pen across the table for, Finn.

“How will I know if she agrees?” he asks picking up the pen.

Seth smirks at him and says, “There will be a knock at your door.”


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by very quickly, with, Rae, occupying his thoughts. He’s pretty sure he okayed somethings he shouldn’t have, so he will have to look into that the next day for sure. As he makes it into his Penthouse he has about 20 minutes until, Rae is set to arrive. Yeah, there is no way in hell he would have made it to the other side of town in time. He quickly undresses to change into some more relaxed clothing. He figures that since this is his last session he might as well be comfortable, instead of having his hard dick pressing against his jeans, he’ll be wearing some joggers.

He’s not sure he will get it out, he knows, Rae said it was normal, but he figured he can feel it out. But, with that being said, he had decided on his way home that because this was his last session he should just go all out, and speak up some, and stroke his dick while it’s on display, but those were then thoughts, and this is now.

And to be frank, he’s not even sure if she agreed to the new location, so he could be potentially worried about absolutely nothing. He had argued a bit with himself saying that if there was no knock on his door come ten o’clock that it would be a sign and he could be done with it.

Only, he didn’t think much on what it means if she does show up.

Just as he’s finishing his glass of cold water there is knock at his door. He’s almost one hundred percent positive that his heart dropped to his ankles. Setting his glass down he walks towards the doors, he smooths out the front of his shirt and takes one deep breath and opens the door.

“Quite the location,” She breezes.

“Um, yeah, sorry, to change it so last minute,” he mumbles.

She’s wearing a long jacket, it reaches her shins, and underneath is a simple black dress with a short flowy skirt, and she’s wearing heels of course.

“Well,”

“Oh, yeah come on in,” he says, as he steps aside.

As she passes him, he can’t help but let his eyes drift up her bare legs, he’s very pleased to see them sans tights or thigh highs. Because although he enjoyed the looks of her legs in them very much, he can’t help but think her legs look gorgeous all on their own.

He keeps an eye on her as he closes his door, she’s taking off her coat and laying over the back of an arm chair. Turning to face him, her skirt flitting up a bit with the quick movement, she puts one hand on her hip.

Letting out a breath he takes a few steps towards her, “So,” he begins.

“So,” she mimics with a small smile. 

She’s looking at him like she has a secret, and he desperately wants to know what that secret is. In all honestly, he wants to know whatever is going on in that head of hers in this moment, wondering if its matching what’s going on in his. Probably not, sadly.

So, because they are in his penthouse the layout is a bit different, where he set up for her to dance for him is closer to the terrace. And yes, he could have chosen a different location but he thought she’d look like a dream dancing with the lights of the city behind her.

“This way,” he says moving towards where he set up.

He takes a seat in the oversized chair. He deliberately chose this one hoping that a repeat of last time would take place. Like, last time she takes advantage of the iPod dock and plugs in her phone.

The music starts up and she turns, the skirt of her dress fanning up enough for him to get a glimpse of her black lace panties underneath. Her movements start out quicker than they had before, but just barely, it’s still teasing the way she is moving her hips, and the way her hands roam over her body.

Finn can already feel the low burning in his stomach and it makes him adjust in his chair, sliding down some and opening his legs to make room for his growing dick. He already feels warm and is working his way up to being fully hard as she bends over allowing her dress to ride completely up.

He runs his palm over his dick to ease himself, as she walks towards him. She twists and turns shaking her ass in front of him before turning around and dropping to her knees between his parted thighs. He groans low in his throat as she moves, her hands gripping the arms of the chair.

Looking up at him she has twinkle in her eye, she sits up on her knees and keeping her eyes connected to his. It makes his heart race, the gaze is so intense.

“I have a little present for you,” she murmurs.

Fuck her voice is so sultry, so inviting it makes his dick twitch. He can’t imagine what she is referring to his brain is so fogged by lust.

“Show me,” is all he is able to get out.

She removes her right hand from where its holding on to the chair and dips it between her breasts, she pulls out a slim black remote and holds it out for him.

He takes it curiously and see’s there are three buttons on it. He presses the power button then eyes her, she’s looking at him like she’s waiting for him to figure out what is going on, so he presses the second button, and he nearly creams his pants.

She lets out a low moan, her eyes closing, hands gripping on to the chair as she slowly starts to move again. He presses the button once more and she lets out an even louder moan, her head dropping close to his hard cock, she hums in pleasure as she moves to stand.

But she doesn’t stand completely, she straddles him on the chair, but again not touching him.

She’s hovering over him, just a few inches from his dick as her knees bracket him and her hands hold on to the back of the chair.

Normally the music she is dancing to is drowned out, his focus on how her body is moving, but a new song begins to play and it sounds familiar and he’s struggling to place it while she mimics her movements like she’s riding him.

The song has a hard base and he knows he’s heard it before, but this must be a remixed version. Trying to focus on her he decides to press the button again.

Just as she lets out a low moan it’s in tandem with lyrics to the song.

I want you, I want you so bad, its driving me mad…

He lets out his own moan, he shifts some in his chair, he’s so turned on, he’s balling up his fists so tight he can feel his finger nails digging into his palms.

She moves her hips in figure eight movements mixing it in with shifting up and down and rolling them, her little moans working him up into a right state. Her chest is flushed a pretty pinky red, and he wants so badly to slide his hands around her, but he never would without her permission. The air between them is thick and heated, he can smell her arousal, that coupled with her little breaths and whimpers are driving him fucking mad just as the song dictates. He’s aching to get his hand on his dick.

The song is starting to fade out and she quickly moves to stand, it’s like all the air is back in the room. He takes a breath and then quickly moves to get his cock out, the wet tip making the slide easier. He starts off quick but slows his pace as he watches her movements.

She moves to lift her dress over her head, “No,” he croaks.

She only pauses for a brief second before she does as told, and instead turns around continuing to dance.

He’s enjoying knowing she is getting off while she dances for him, that he can’t see what’s giving her pleasure between her legs. Because even though he enjoys seeing her body near naked, seeing her dancing barely clothed and getting off, mimicking riding him is far more erotic.

“Come here,” he says hoarsely.

She does as she’s told with a slight smirk, continuing to dance in front of him standing between his legs.

He’s close and his hand speeds up on his dick as he decides to press the button on the remote until he’s hit the highest level of vibration. Her movements stutter and she nearly buckles as she lets out a loud moan.

With that he comes hard up his chest. He feels breathless and sated and barely manages to hit the power button on the remote to turn it off, knowing she is probably over sensitive in right now.

He feels like this is second best to sex, second best to being inside of a woman having her warm heat engulf his throbbing cock. Not being able to touch her but still getting each other off is something he didn’t know he was into, until now.

She stands up straighter and then kicks off her high heels which surprises him.

“My feet are killing me after that,” she laughs a bit.

He can’t help but smile and then immediately tucks his dick away after realizing its still out.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine,” he teases.

She gives him a glowing smile.

“Um, I’m just going to go change really quick,”

Waving him off she says, “You still have about ten minutes its fine,”

He nods then quickly rushes to his bedroom to wipe himself off and slip into a different shirt and pair of joggers.

When he comes back out she’s lounging in the chair he was just sitting in, her legs crossed, her foot tapping lightly as it hangs in the air.

He tentatively walks towards her and she looks at him with a smirk, “Enjoyed that did you?”

He huffs out a small laugh, “I guess you could say that,”

“Mm,” she hums.

“So,” he says, not sure where to go from here.

“Is that something you’d like to do again?” she asks.

“Again?” he asks, his voice sliding up in tone.

“Yeah, again.”

He swallows thickly because this is supposed to be the last time he sees her, but now he’s not sure what he wants, and before she can think of an answer she begins to speak.

“Because if you are, that can be arranged, and also, I dance at the club on Friday, so we can schedule then and discuss anything else you might have in mind.”

“Schedule?” he asks.

She gives him a bubbly laugh, “You mean you still haven’t figure it out?”

“No?” he responds.

“Mm, well, you did leave early so I guess you wouldn’t have.”

His heart feels like it stopped, knowing that she noticed him, knew that he was there, that he left, this information makes him feel many things at once.

“We, the girls only dance when we have availability, letting the members know that we can schedule encounters.”

“Oh, I didn’t…”

“Well,” she begins as she stands up, “now you do, and if you’re interested in scheduling, and me specifically then, Friday would be the day. But now time is up, so maybe I’ll be seeing you.” She says.

He watches her slip into her shoes and then into her coat and she’s gone.

Leaving him conflicted with this new information.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday evening finds Finn alone in his penthouse, he thinks about ordering up some dinner but he also thinks that he might just go out. He texted, Nick to see what he was up to, but Nick said he was out on a date. Finn wished him a good time and is now left deciding what to do with his free time.

He glances at the clock and sees its almost 7, so he decides to call his dad, he normally speaks to him on, Sundays, two calls in a week is sure to have his dad happy.

“Hey,” Finn says, when his dad picks up.

“Is everything alright?”

Finn shakes his head and chuckles, “Yeah dad, everything is good. Can’t I call you without you worrying.”

“I’m a father, I’m always gonna worry, son, it’s my job.”

“You’re right,”

“How’s work?”

“It’s good, everything is on track,”

“Yeah, and how about the personal life track?”

Finn sighs into the phone.

“As I suspected then,”

“I’ll be alright, Da’, nothin’ to worry about.”

“What’d I just say, Finn,”

“Right,”

“Why don’t you come for a visit, eh? I’d love to see you, and maybe you can stay in your own house for once,” the old man chuckles.

Finn smiles at his dad’s remark. When Finn bought his house, he also bought his dad a house a few streets over, it was on the smaller side of course. Unlike, Finn’s which he bought in mind to one day have a family, house full of kids running around, maybe a dog too. But since he is mostly away for work staying in the city, his dad checks up on the house for him.

“You like taking care of it,”

“Aye, I do, I’d like looking after it even more if there were pitter patter of little feet running around. Your old man ain’t going to live forever, I want grandkids,”

“How about I get a dog you can take care of?” Finn offers sadly.

“Nah, I’m fine with Skip here,” he says.

“That cat is still alive?” Finn asks in amazement. His dad had taken in the stray cat near eight years ago now, and when the vet checked it over said it was about ten years old.

“Leave him be,” his dad chuckles.

Finn huffs a laugh, “I’m doing good, no need to worry about me,” Finn assures.

“I’m gonna worry regardless, Finn. And you better call me on Sunday, don’t think you are getting out of it just cos you called now.”

“I’ll talk to you Sunday, then.”

“Love you, son,”

“Love you, Dad.”

Finn hangs the call up and slides down into his bed, sleep coming quickly.

–

Friday mid-day finds Finn meeting Nick for lunch. He’s surprised that he is the first one to arrive knowing that, Nick works closer to the café.

He looks at the menu and his stomach grumbles. After talking to his dad, he fell asleep shortly after, and woke up late, so he rushed to get ready and headed off to work. He’d nearly forgotten about eating at all until his phone beeped, with Nick asking him to meet for lunch, which Finn quickly agreed to. He had been busy all morning going over different charity information, trying to narrow down when he could make the visit to the charity he was picking for a donation.

As he read over the menu it didn’t take him long to decide that he’d go for a burger and an insane amount of chips, that he’d smother in sauce. He was ravenous and was close to ordering his food without Nick being present, but luckily that didn’t happen. When he set his menu down, Nick was sliding into the booth along with another man, Finn didn’t recognize. But he could make a good guess on who exactly the man was.

“And who do we have here, Nicholas.” Finn teases lightly.

“This is, Rob, my boyfriend.” Nick responds sliding his hand over, Rob’s.

“It’s great to meet you, Finn, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You as well, mate.” Finn says reaching over to shake the man’s hand.

“Nick, told me you own The Independence Hotels. I stayed in the one in Glasgow, it was beautiful. The interior design was awe-inspiring”

“Thank you, that means a great deal to me, a lot of thought went into the design of each location, and Glasgow is one of my favorites.”

“So, they all differ from one another,”

“Aye, depending on the location, we consider the surroundings as inspiration for the design, landmarks or historic events and the like. Even the two here that are relatively close together, being on opposite sides of the city, they are still slightly different in design.”

“That’s incredible.” Rob comments, amazed. 

“Thank you,” Finn responds with a smile.

“Alright, alright enough hotel talk,” Nick chimes in, then, “Now Finn, tell me what you’re doing charity wise,”

Finn shakes his head at his, friend, “I know which one I am choosing I just need to make a visit, which I scheduled for two weeks out,”

“Cutting it kind of close there,”

“Nah, the charity ball is still ages away, it’ll be fine,”

“A month isn’t ages away, mate.” Nick laughs, lightly.

“So, who have you decided on then?”

“The Foster Care program,”

Finn feels a pang in his chest for Nick, he knows how close to his heart foster kids are.

“Your brother would be proud of you,” Finn says warmly.

“Yeah,” Nick nods.

Finn can’t help but notice the gentle hand Rob puts on Nick’s shoulder, rubbing it softly to soothe him. Finn didn’t know, Adam personally, but he feels like he did with the way Nick speaks about him. It’s not often that he is brought up but when he is, Finn is happy to sit and listen as Nick goes on about his little brother.

Nick’s parents adopted Adam upon, Nicks request. Finn knew, Nick met, Adam while playing in a park, but what Nick didn’t know at the time is that, Adam was a runaway. That he’d run away from his abusive step father, after his mum died. Finn knew they played together and Adam had been to his house on several occasions but was never allowed over to Adam’s. Nick had found out why when a few days had gone without any sign of Adam, Nick had begged his parents to look in to what might have happened, and when they found him he was placed in a foster home waiting for a family member to claim him.

It had been a long process finding any remaining living relative’s Adam might have that would want to claim him, but in the end, there was no one they could find, and so went forward with the adoption process. It was months and months of waiting until Adam was legally adopted.

Unfortunately, he passed away the year before Finn met Nick. But Finn knows that he be just as good a friend as Nick is.

The trio sit and chat at while longer talking about lighter subjects, Finn seeing no problem in taking an extra-long lunch hour. Especially, when he knows he’s not exactly needed at his office. It’s well run and efficient without him there the majority of the time. 

Finn parts ways with the two however, having secured a time and date to go get fitted for a tux along with, Nick. The Charity Ball being more on the upscale a suit and tie wouldn’t cut it, so full on tuxedo it will be.

–

Part of him isn’t surprised, another part of him is rolling his eyes. The bouncer at the door gives, him a quick nod and Finn makes his way inside the club. There is a girl on stage dancing as he makes his way towards the bar.

He sits on one of the many open stools, as most of the men are sat in the lounge area in front of the stage.

“You didn’t miss your girl, don’t worry.”

Finn turns to look at Sheila, and asks, “And who would my girl be?”

Sheila places a drink down in front of him, “The gossip mill around here is like being in high school, word gets around.” She smirks at him.

“And would, Nick be the leader of this then?” he asks, before taking a sip of his drink.

She huffs a laugh, “As prone as he is to blathering, you’d think it was him.”

Finn feels his heart fall to his feet, and his stomach flip.

“So, who is it then?” he asks slowly.

Sheila shrugs one shoulder giving him a small smile.

“I see.” He responds picking up his drink.

He takes it with him to one of the side booths that are empty and slides in. The girl on stage has wrapped up, allowing the lights to come up just a little. A few of the men get up to follow to the meeting room.

He figures they must go about scheduling while another girl is dancing, which he finds to be a very efficient way of doing things. It limits the time the men have with the girls leaving it to strictly scheduling discussions, so there is no room for anything untoward happening.

The lights dim once more, and he grips his glass as the next girl takes the stage. As Rae takes the stage. The music starts, and she wraps her right hand around the pole, circling it slowly. Her legs look deliciously long as she steps around the pole.

He wants to look away but can’t bring himself to do it. He tried to not think about what she told him. Tried not to think that this was somehow more than a business transaction. Told himself her words, were in fact just words and there was no depth behind them. But as soon as he found himself outside the doors of the club, he knew he didn’t do a very good job trying to convince himself.

His eyes follow the curves of her body as she wraps herself around the pole, he can’t help but be drawn to the slight curve of her waist leading to her hips flaring out softly. She looks so soft to touch, to lightly pinch the mound of fat would be a dream. 

Setting his glass down he clears his throat, willing himself to not get hard. She’s squatted, her legs parted, her right hand above her gripping the pole, while her left hand runs along the inside of her thigh.

He stands up quickly and heads towards the bathroom, which is near the entrance. There is no one in there when he enters. He takes the opportunity to let out a small pent up growl. He shakes his hands out and stretches his fingers. He must have gripped the glass harder than he realized. Walking over to the sink he turns on the cold water and runs his hand underneath the cool stream, then rubs his hands lightly over his face, to cool off his heated skin.

Turning off the faucet he braces himself on the marble top and looks at himself in the mirror. He shakes his head, he looks the same, maybe a little bit red from being turned on, but he recognizes himself, the old Finn. The Finn he’s trying to become again.

He hated the party animal, Finn. The do what he wants or who he wants Finn. Because money was no object, and women flocked to it.

Which is where his current problem lies. The girls that wanted him only for his money and quick fuck, was only that, a quick fuck. He’d never been attracted to them in anyway, but physically. It was all one and done, before moving onto the next.

But he is over that part of his life. But now, now there is, Rae.

And the thing is he knows that, a big part of this is a physical attraction, and no matter how much he tells himself that, it’s just like before but with no sex. However, a small part of him is telling him it’s something more.

Which he knows is the part of him that has him coming back to the club. The part of him that needs to figure out exactly what more means.

Walking back out into the club he sees the lights are up some and Rae is gone. He clears his throat and makes his way towards the door where the meetings are held. He doesn’t even get to knock before it opens. Seth smiles at him and allows him in.

“She’s waitin’ for you,” he says as Finn passes by.

“Thanks,” he says as he makes his way to the small room.

When he enters, Rae is sitting back a with small smirk, that he can’t help but return. Her level of smugness turns his on as he struts to sit in the chair across from her.

“Enjoy the show?” she asks, as he settles.

“Too much,” he replies.

“That why you left?”

He can’t help but smile at her, “Had to take a call,” he replies.

“Mm,” she hums.

“So,”

“So,” she drawls, sitting forward more.

“What days are you available?” he asks.

She swipes her tongue over her bottom like and sits back opening her book.

“I have four openings. One a week from Monday, then the next three follow into next month, so it’d be the, 12th, 18th and 25th then after that its more scheduling.”

“How far in advance do you normally book.”

“For myself in particular I schedule as far out as a month.”

“I see,” he replies. He wonders if its normal for her to pick the days. He’s never hired anyone in this line of work before, but he assumed that the client would be picking the days. So, it’s curious to him the days she picks to have available.

“Which day would you prefer?” she asks.

“All of them,” He states firmly.

Her smile pulls up to the right, “I’ll give you two,” she counters.

“Three,” he returns.

“I do have other clients, you know,”

“Yeah, and…” he replies.

“Fine. Three it is.”

“I’ll leave the 18th free for one of your other clients,” he says.

“Perfect,” she says as she writes the information down, the, “Which location?” she asks.

“My penthouse,” he replies.

She looks up at him from under her lashes and smirks.

“See you then, Mr. Nelson.”

He gives her a smirk before he stands up to leave.

–

The weekend goes by in a blur of drinks and business meetings, and its strange that he finds himself relaxing on Thursday while trying on tuxedos. He’d picked one out rather quickly, and was measured accordingly and was told it would be delivered to him in no time.

So, now he was lounging on a white leather chair sipping champagne while Nick ranted on and on about wanting to wear something with a bit more flare.

Finn told him he might as well go with a powder blue tux if it’d make him feel better. Nick didn’t appreciate his comment, so he was sent to sit and wait. Which Finn happily obliged.

“Well?” Nick asks as he walks out of the changing room to stand on the small podium.

Finn scratches his chin and tries to suppress his grimace.

“What, what is that face?” Nick asks looking at Finn in the mirror.

“Mate, why can’t you just do a standard tux?”

“It’s not my style to be standard. How boring.” Nick replies.

“Well, then maybe just not a yellow one, eh. That red purply one was nice, try that one.” Finn offers.

Nick, adjusts his bowtie and then huffs off to change again.

Finn shakes his head. It wasn’t that bad with the jacket only being yellow with black lapels, but if anything Finn is saving Nick from himself with the mustard yellow he was itching for.

Nick returns quickly just having swapped the jackets, and Finn whistles low at him.

“Yeah?” Nick asks as he looks in the mirror.

“Much better! Rob will be the envy of all the fellas there!”

“It does match better the color of my hair, and my eyes, and…”

Finn zones out after that. Nick agreed to the burgundy tux and is getting proper measurements done while Finn checks his phone.

–

Monday night comes sooner than he expected. But it’s arrived, and he is waiting for a knock on his door to allow, Rae to enter.

He’s in his joggers once more, because it’s more comfortable than his jeans and well, if he’s doing this he’s going go as far as he can within reason. And he knows that only means getting his dick out when he feels an urge.

The soft knock on his door has him setting his drink down. When he opens the door he is met with, Rae and one of the newer concierge.

“Good evening, Mr. Nelson.”

“Good evening,” Finn greets in return, eyes shifting from, Rae to the woman next to her, Becca if his memory serves him.

“Ms. Rae here says she is meeting with you, and as I didn’t recognize her I thought I’d walk her up.”

“Ah, yes, I was expecting her. Won’t you please come in,” he tells Rae, gesturing her to enter.

Becca’s eyes widen slightly but she smiles regardless.

“Thank you, and for future reference she does not need to be escorted.”

Becca nods slightly, “Good evening, Sir,” she replies before he shuts the door.

“Well, looks like I’m going to have to have a bit of a chat with the staff.” Finn remarks.

Rae shrugs off her coat, “Don’t go too hard on them, Mr. Nelson, they’re only doing their job.” She replies in low seductive playful tone.

Finn smirks at her as he walks towards his chair and sits. He sits low, his legs spread wide as he watches, Rae plug her phone in.

“And what does that job entail?” He asks, Rae as the music starts.

She saunters over to him, swiveling her hips.

“Keeping the likes of me out.”

“The likes of you?” he asks curiously gazing up at her.

She swiftly moves to straddle him, never touching of course as she holds onto the back of the chair. She just barely brushes breasts against him before lowering her mouth to his ear.

“The whore’s. The ones paid by the hour for men to fuck.”

A shiver courses through him. Her mouth his so filthy it causes his dick to stiffen.

“I wasn’t aware you fell into that category,” he replies as she slides off him to sit on her knees between his parted legs.

“They wouldn’t know would they.” She asks, pulling her dress over her head.

She stands and bends over shaking her ass, he grips the chair biting his lower lip as he watches her panties ride up between her plush cheeks. Turning around she quickly climbs back onto his lap.

“I’m sure they’re all gossiping right now about all the ways you could be defiling me. Tying me up, spanking me, fucking me against the window for everyone to see.” She lists.

He lets out a low moan.

“You like the idea of fucking where you could get caught?” she asks softly.

She grinds down just barely brushing against his straining erection, “Want me to scream your name and ask for it harder, huh.” She whispers filthily.

There is an ache in his dick he’s desperate to rub, but that would require her to move, and he’s not sure he wants that. 

“You look like you’re about to come.”

Moving off him to dance he immediately gets his cock out and strokes it swiftly. He doesn’t have it in him to edge himself, he just needs to come.

He watches her, watches the small smirk on her lips. Her arrogance, knowing her power over him, what she is capable of.

A load grunt escapes him as he comes hard, all over himself and his hand. He rubs himself through it almost feeling like he can go again, but he moves his hand away from his semi-hard dick for a moment.

“So, dirty talk then, huh?” she asks.

“Thought you were bringing the remote again?” he asks, breathless.

“Don’t wanna spoil you too much,” she winks.

“Uh-huh.” He nods.

She smirks as she turns to start the music, allowing him enough time to get fully hard again.

–

If the thought of fucking, Rae against the window or out on the terrace for anyone to see, for anyone to hear was kept tucked away in his wank bank no one needed to know. Just the thought had his dick twitching in interest. In fact, it’s what kept his interest for the majority of the weekend.

He would be seeing Rae again in a little under 2 weeks but god he could still hear her filthy mouth. Not realizing that was thing for him, or maybe it was just all the circumstances lining up, with her being escorted to his room and such. Knowing what people were assuming of him, what they were assuming of Rae.

Whatever it was it had his dick semi-hard for a long time, well until he’d rub one off to thought of her. He felt a bit sick after he’d come because he’d been trying so hard to distance himself from his wild life, but he surmised that because he is not technically engaging in any sort of sex with, Rae and is only ‘seeing’ her, that it’s a start.

–

“Yes, I’ll be there promptly at ten. Thank you.” Finn replies before hanging up his phone.

Looking to Nick, Finn says, “Was just confirming my meeting next week. Now what were you saying before?”

“I was asking if you were going to be bringing a date to the Ball? I’m sure there are plenty of women who would jump at the chance to accompany you.” Nick smirks.

Laughing lightly and rubbing at his eyes, Finn replies, “I’m sure I’d have no trouble securing a date should I wish to do so, however, I plan on going alone or at the very least accompanying you and your date.”

“I’m all for showing up with you on my other arm, I love a good headline, but my dear friend, that night is for charity and I don’t want to cause a stir.” Nick winks dramatically.

“Then accept that I’m going alone, Nicholas.”

“Fine, fine, Finnley!” Nick rolls his eyes relenting.

“Was there anything else that a phone call could not have taken care of?”

“I happened to be on this side of town!”

“I’m sure. Now, anything else?”

“You know, if you’re worried about attachment, leading anyone on, you could always, hire someone to escort you.”

Finn feels thrown off with that small comment, he hasn’t relayed all his honesty to Nick about seeing Rae and scheduling more appointments with her. And he doesn’t really want to do that now.

“While I understand what you’re getting at I prefer to keep pleasure separate from business in this case.”

Nick smirks at him and stands, “I’m sure you do.”

Finn shakes his head as Nick walks out of his office backwards saying, “This talk isn’t over, but I mustn’t keep my boyfriend waiting.”

“Goodbye Nick!”


	7. Chapter 7

As the days go by Finn is feeling anxious about seeing, Rae again. Their last encounter was intense in every sense of the word. He’d never felt anything like it before, and he wasn’t even being touched! He hadn’t realized that was something he liked. Admittedly he’d never had much experience with any sort of dirty talk, but this was something else. Given the fact that they were in fact not doing any of the acts she listed, but the idea of them had his mind turning and his dick throbbing.

He can only imagine what she might have instore for this next meeting. Will she bring the remote again? Will she up the dirty talk knowing how the effect it has on him? Only time will tell, and that time is coming up with in the next few hours.

The days seemed to go at a snail’s pace and then suddenly it was time to see, Rae again.

There was a soft knock at his door and he opened it immediately as he was standing, waiting for her knock.

She entered as usual and he walked behind her a good length away so he could admire the length of her legs in her short flimsy dress. She plugged her phone into the iPod doc and the music started.

“I believe this is where you sit,” she says with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

“And I believe you make promises you can’t keep.” He challenges her.

She walks towards him smirking as she slowly circles him, he can’t help but follow her every movement.

When she is making another round she leans up close to his ear to whisper, “I think we both know who is in charge here. Sit.”

He gulps, and his cock gives an interested twitch, he straightens his posture and follows her order to sit.

In his chair she moves to stand in front of him bending over, bracing her hands on the arms of the chair.

He’s unable to help himself, his eyes drift from holding her hooded gaze to her breasts, which are nearly spilling out of her bra. And he can’t help but notice the remote tucked just in between.

“See something you like?” she asks.

Looking up at her he gruffly replies, “Want.”

“Mm,” she hums, “Well, maybe. If you behave.”

She stands as the music changes and starts her routine. Swiveling her hips and teasing her dress up to show her ass.

He groans low in his throat shifting his hips up so his cock rubs lightly against the material of his joggers. It’s not enough to get him off but it’s enough to soothe him. Taking her dress off she drops it to the floor and makes her way over to him. Straddling him.

He shifts slightly causing his erection to just touch her; he pauses, his heart beating wildly. She doesn’t mention it and he’s not sure if he should apologize immediately or what.

“Stop over thinking,” she tells him.

That comment relaxes him enough to continue enjoying her on top of him, but not touching him. Never touching him.

Moving off of him she turns so her back is to him and she unhooks her bra and drops it.

He sucks in a breath waiting for her to turn around and when she does he a low groan escapes him as he pushes down on his dick. Of course, she would never go fully nude but that doesn’t stop his hopeful thoughts.

Instead little hearts are stuck to her nipples and she is smirking at him. It almost makes him want to role his eye’s call her a damn tease, but he doesn’t.

“Come here,” he says gruffly.

She does as he says and sinks to her knees between his parted legs.

He shakes his head, “Up,”

Licking her lips she stands and he looks down at his lap and back to her.

He can tell she is thinking, and he’s not sure about what, until she is straddling him. Fully seated on him. His cock pressing against her.

“You’ve been good,” she says softly, pointedly.

She slips the small remote he hadn’t noticed she was holding into his hand. “Go ahead.” She tells him.

Holding her gaze his fingers fumble with the buttons until he feels a low vibration against his cock and they both let out a sated moan.

“Fuck” he breathes heavily.

“Yeah,” she says rocking against him lightly.

He wants to hold onto her hips, wants to hold onto her soft hips rubbing himself against her until they are both coming, but he doesn’t. And she is moving off him all too soon. 

She dances slowly, relishing in the vibrations he is controlling. He palms his dick as he fumbles with the button on the remote. Wanting to edge her, wanting her to come when he does if he can get the timing right.

When she turns to face him again he presses for the highest speed causing her to cry out and then suddenly she is on the floor.

“Rae!” he scrambles to his feet and then is back on his knees in front of her.

She’s clutching at her ankles and making little noises. He goes to inspect her ankle then pulls back like he might be burned.

“I-Can—Am I—can I touch you-can I see?” he asks his voice broken.

“Please,” she cries.

He goes to touch her and “Finn, Finn, turn it off, tu-turn off,” she stutters.

Looking at her confused she says, “I don’t wanna associate pain and pleasure.”

Once it all clicks he scrambles back to get the remote and turn the damn thing off.

He slides back over to her on his knees and lightly touches her ankle. There is already some noticeable swelling and he takes off the high heel for her.

“You need to ice it.” He tells her.

She nods, her cheeks are flushed and there are a few stray tears.

“I-I’ll be right back try not to move too much.”

She agrees, and he scrambles back up making his way to his bedroom for a dressing gown and brings it to her.

He helps her into it and ties the belt around her waist. He takes off her other high heel and helps her to stand.

“Just lean on me,” he tells her.

She does as instructed, wrapping her arm around him for support. Helping her to the sofa they sit down gently, and he adjusts her so he can tuck pillows under her ankle.

“I’m going to get some ice,” he says before leaving her.

Heading to the bar quickly he grabs a cloth and then grabs the ice bucket. He wraps the cloth around the ice cubes and brings it over to her.

He can’t help the sudden drop his heart makes. Feeling shame and guilt over what happened. Her eyes are closed, but her face is pinched in pain. 

“Here,” he says softly, “It’ll be a bit cold,”

She opens her eyes and nods. He sits next to her, just on the edge of the sofa by her feet and places the make shift ice pack on her ankle. She hisses with the contact and it makes his chest hurt.

“Rae, I’m so sorry.”

Shaking her head, she says, “It was my fault.”

“No, I—”

“Finn, it was me. I slipped on my dress. Should have moved it out of the way completely.”

“Rae, I..” he pauses not knowing how to finish what he wants to say. He can’t tell her that no matter what he will blame himself. Can’t tell her that he was so scared. Can’t tell her that he has these feelings about her, especially when he doesn’t even know what they are exactly

“Is there anything I can do?” he amends.

“Could you just get me my phone please?” she asks with a wobbly bottom lip.

He nods and adjusts the ice pack so it won’t slip off. He hadn’t even realized the music was still playing. Her phone was dim but when he pulled it off the dock it brightened up.

It showed the music that was playing but what he noticed was the lock screen picture was of a little girl, maybe 7 or 8 and she looks just like, Rae. He hits the power button so her phone is locked and walks back over handing her the phone.

“Thank you.” She replies with a small sniffle.

She unlocks her phone and turns off the music. She seems to be typing out a text rather quickly and the replies come instantly.

“Seth is going to come get me, said it’ll take him about 35 minutes to get here.”

He nods, “is there anything I can get you? Water, food?” he asks lamely.

“Water, would be good.”

He smiles at her softly and gets up to retriever her a glass of water. He wonders if she needs to go to the A&E to make sure her ankle isn’t broken. He wonders if she has other clients lined up for the night.

He also briefly wonders who exactly is on her lock screen.

Bringing her the glass of water she takes it and chugs half of it down before handing him back the glass. He sets it on the table looking back at her.

“Do you want some clothes, shirt, joggers?” he asks.

Looking up at him with wide eyes she nods slightly.

“Okay.”

Going into his room his looks through his drawers for a loose t-shirt and his comfiest pair of joggers for her to wear. He also grabs a pair of socks and some soft slippers that the hotel leaves complimentary in every room.

He brings back all that he’s gathered and sets them on the table, he fidgets for a moment not sure if he can ask to help her but.

“Can you help me?” she asks.

He nods slightly and she sits up a little untying the dressing gone it drops from her shoulders and she pulls her arms out, she’s still covered mostly as he hands her the shirt. She slides it on easily and as he is contemplating how to help her with the joggers she says.

“Can you um just put them on me up to my knees and I can shimmy into them?” she asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

He removes the make shift ice pack and pillows as delicately as he can, she lets out a slow hiss and he murmurs a sorry. Getting the joggers up to her knees was easy but he’s not sure she can manage pulling them up in her position without bearing down some pressure on her ankle.

She is struggling quite a bit and he wants to take over and help her, but he woudn’t dare without her consent or her asking him too.

With a little struggled laugh, she finally does ask, “Please?”

He immediately springs to help her, his mind going crazy with the fact that his hands brushed against her.

It seems silly.

“This is silly,” she says. “Just do it, Finn.”

He does just do it. He pulls up the joggers quickly and helps her to elevate her ankle.

“Now um can I ask you a favor?”

“Yeah, course.”

“Do you have scissors?”

He makes a strange face and she laughs, “You seemed to be struggling to help me into clothes, I wasn’t going to ask you to get my knickers off me. But they need to come off, like now.”

oh. OH.

“Right, scissors!” he bolts up and heads to the kitchen. He cheeks are flushed and he takes the time to down a bit of water before heading back out.

“Here you go,”

She takes the scissors and immediately lifts the band of the joggers to cut one side of her panties and then the other.

“Okay so either look away or don’t” she warns him.

“What?” he sputters as she is pulling her panties out of the joggers. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah, not always fun,” she laughs lightly and balls them up to stuff in the pockets of the joggers.

“Is-is there anything else you need?” he asks.

She shakes her head. She looks tired and achy.

“Have a seat it’ll be a bit still.” She tells him.

He sits back on the edge of the sofa and fiddles with the ice pack to make sure its secure.

“You’re so hesitant.” She comments.

“It’s different now innit.”

“I suppose, but it’s okay when you’re helping me.”

“I’d never wanna do anything you didn’t want.” He replies looking at her softly.

“I believe that.”

They hold each other’s gaze for a beat, but it becomes too intense for Finn and he forces himself to look away. To look back at her ankle. 

“So, what happens now?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

He nods at her ankle, and she sigh’s.

“A&E then I’ll have to move some appointments around.”

“Can’t you just cancel until you’re okay. What if you have a small fracture?”

She huffs a laugh, “I can’t cancel, and a break of any sort would be detrimental, really.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my job. Not a hobby.” She states firmly.

“But isn’t there some way—”

“Finn,” she sighs, “You’re sweet, you’re good, too good. You’re not like any client I’ve ever had. But I can’t just cancel or take time off. This isn’t the life I asked for but it’s the life I’m living and I’m just trying to survive.”

Blood is rushing through his ears and his heart is pounding as he holds Rae’s piercing stare. There are so many things he wants to say to her, to ask her, but he knows it’s not his place, knows that he is as she said a client and why would she ever want to discuss anything business related with him.

A strong knock comes and he breaks away to go answer it. Seth walks in without hesitation and spots Rae on the sofa. He looks to Finn and raises his eyebrow curiously.

“Calm down, I asked him to help me.” Rae says.

This seems to relax Seth.

“A&E?” Seth asks Rae.

“Just to be sure.” She says.

Seth bends down and picks Rae up bridal style. Its then Finn notices he hadn’t helps her with socks of slippers.

“Wait, do you want me to?” he asks holding up the socks and slippers.

Before Rae answers Seth, shakes his head, “I got it from here pretty boy.”

Finn nods and watches them retreat, Rae looks at him over Seth shoulder and smiles, “See you later pretty boy.”

When the door shuts he can’t help but smile just a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
The following week all Finn could do was think about Rae, he even had the thought of going down to the club to ask about her, but he didn’t. He did however get the phone number from Nick, well more like stole it out of Nick’s phone.   
So, now that he had called, Sheila teased him and told him his girl will be fine, short and to the point. And that didn’t sit well with Finn. He wanted to know all the details and if Rae needed anything, but thinking these things, then actually saying it, well he didn’t think he had a right.   
He’d be seeing Rae again in just a few days now, and so to try and occupy his thoughts he threw himself into work and more specifically his charity, which he found himself at now. Deciding to drive himself he parks his car at the moderate parking spaces available and makes his way up the stony path.   
Walking into entry way of the moderately sized building he is met with a cheerful receptionist.   
“Welcome, my name is Martha how may I help you?”   
“Hello, I’m Finn Nelson I’m here to meet with Lisa Hoffman.” He says in greeting.   
“Yes, she is expecting you, please follow me” Martha smiles and motions for him to follow down the hall behind her.   
They make it a few feet and stop at a closed door to which Martha knocks softly then opens, “Mrs. Hoffman, Mr. Nelson is here to see you”   
“Please let him in.”   
Martha steps aside and when Finn steps in, Mrs. Hoffman has rounded her desk with her hand out.   
Finn shakes it, “Pleasure to meet you.” She remarks.   
“You as well,”   
“Shall we tour the facility?”   
“Please.”  
Finn follows along down the hall into the main common room. There are patients in wheel chairs, some on normal chairs sitting at tables, pushing with one hand a cloth back and forth. A sight that was all to familiar to him. He is aware as Mrs. Hoffman starts explaining that it is a physiotherapy exercise to help gain strength back.   
He nods his head as they move out of the room, and into the therapy room. He notices all the familiar equipment, there is on patient between the balance bars attempting to take a few steps. Another on the stationary bike, pedaling slow, on one side. A few sitting at a large table wiping it clean is what it looks like, but he knows is for exercise. He watched so many patients during his time at the facility his Nan was at that none of it is new to him.   
As they move out of the therapy room, they walk along the corridor to a part of the facility that has more of a flat vibe, which means it’s the live ins, the permanent residents. The floors are carpeted down this hallway and some room doors are open, and as they pass by Finn glances in seeing some with family gathered around them, and others just sitting in their wheel chair. The sight tugs at his heart.   
“As you can see, this part of the facility needs a bit more upkeep than the other parts, and even though these clients do pay a substantial amount to be live in’s is still not enough to cover the costs of new equipment and more employees.”  
Finn nods understanding, because he does. “I see.”   
“We hope to one day make it easier as the long-term clients do often struggle with paying for their loved one’s expenses here. The majority of our patients here are short term, two-four weeks max, and so that’s easily affordable most of the time, but the long term patients and to not have enough staff…” she trails off sadly.   
“I’m all too familiar with this situation trust me Mrs. Hoffman.”   
“You are?”   
“Yes, why don’t we go talk in your office?” Finn asks gently.   
“That would be—yes. Lets.” The woman smiles.   
As they make their way back down the hall they are caught off guard by a wheel chair being pushed out one of the long term rooms.   
“Oh excuse me” a small voice says.   
“JJ! How are you, how is mum today?” She’s okay the little girl smiles small.   
“Mr. Nelson, this is JJ and her mum Linny” Mrs. Hoffman introduces him.   
“Its nice to meet you.” He smiles, then, “You going to take your mum outside?” he asks.   
“How did you know?” she looks at him curiously.   
He huffs a small laugh, “because I always used to put a hat on my nans head when I’d push her around outside.”   
“Oh.” Her mouth pops open, “Yeah, we’re meeting my sister.”   
“You three have a good time.” He smiles.m  
“Tell your sister I said hello” Mrs. Hoffman smiles.   
Finn returns the little girls smile, something almost familiar about her, Finn thinks it must be the way she cares for her mum.   
\--  
It’s the day before he sees Rae and to say he’s nervous is an understatement. He’s currently with Nick who is blathering on about the impending charity ball, and all Finn can think about is, will Rae even show up to their scheduled meeting.   
“Finn, did you hear anything I said?” Nick exhausts, looking at him.   
Sorry, mate, what was that?” Finn replied coming out of his reverie.   
“I said, do you think I should have the jacket taken in a little more, y’know to show off my impeccable figure.” Nick grins.   
Rolling his eyes, Finn replies, “I’m pretty sure your bf already appreciates your figure.”   
“I know that! But for the pictures! So, everyone can also appreciate it, I don’t have the pert bum like you do.” Nick laughs and lightly slaps Finn on the arse.  
“You know, that’s right you don’t so you better take the jacket in.” Finn grins, as he turns back to the mirror to look over his own tux for the ball seeing if it needs more alterations.   
\--  
The night has finally come for him to see Rae again and he can hardly stand the anticipation. He worried all day about what might happen when she entered his penthouse. If she was able to walk okay, move okay. All these questions about what happened when she left him, about what the hospital had to say, he had so many concerns. But was he allowed to ask? He didn’t know.   
Just as he set the phone down a knock came at his door.   
He smoothed down his shirt as a nervous tick and walk towards the door, he took a quick deep breath in and out before opening it. When the door opened fully there was Rae, he couldn’t help the small smile that came over him. She was beautiful as always.   
Stepping aside she walked in and shrugged her coat off, revealing a short dress that hugged her curves. Finn couldn’t help but press his lips together to hold in a grunt.   
“So,” Rae said.  
“So,” Finn replied awkwardly. Now that she was here, he didn’t know what to say. That is to say that he did he just didn’t want to step out of bounds with her.   
“I’m okay, y’know.” She offers after a beat of silence.   
“I’m happy to hear that,” Finn sighs in relief then, “I admit I was a bit concerned after you left.”   
Rae smiles slyly, “I know pretty boy I could tell.”   
His cheeks heat up at that name Seth had given him that night.   
“So, shall we?” Rae asks raising her eyebrows in question.  
“Um, no.” Finn shakes his head.   
“What? Why not?” Rae asks baffled.   
“I just got home not long ago.” Lie “And I’m not in the mood.” Truth. He’s not in the mood to see her dance, because he doesn’t believe that her foot is well enough to be dancing the way she does a little over a week after injuring it.   
“Well, what do you want a refund because—”  
“No, no,--”   
“Well, I have to do something I can’t just take your money and—”  
She’s cut off by a knock at the door.   
“I thought we could have dinner?” He asks shrugging his shoulder.   
“Dinner? You wanna have dinner with me?”   
“Yeah, why not?” he asks then makes his way to the door.   
Opening it he’s met with, “Benjamin! Thank you so much, I owe you!” Finn says sliding the man a few notes.   
“No problem Mr. Nelson anytime.”   
Shutting the door, Finn walks over to the table and sets down the box of pizza, “I hope you like margherita pizza.”   
“You’re paying thousands of dollars to feed me pizza, you know that right?” Rae quirks her eyebrow.   
“I’m aware. But I also had a question for you?”   
“What’s that?”   
“Well, okay a couple questions.” Finn smiles.   
“Right get on with it then.” She ushers him out of the way to sit down at the table.   
“Number one, do you want water, wine, beer, coke?”   
“Um, a water is fine thank you.” She says softly.   
“Be right back.” He smiles at her and runs to the kitchen for two water bottles.   
“Okay,” he says as he sits back down. There are already plates on the table, so he opens the box and motions for Rae to grab a slice.   
“This pizza is the best, the place is across the street and every once in a while if I can’t make it there myself I call down and ask one of the waiters to run out and get it for me. Very good lads they are.” Finn remarks before taking a bite of his food.   
Rae nods and nibbles at the end of her piece, “So what else did you want to ask me, though I reserve the right to not answer.” She tells him.   
“Right, I wanted to know if I could schedule more meetings with you right now as I won’t be available to make it to the club next week to do so.” Finn says then clears his throat as he awaits her answer, he can see her mulling it over.   
“Well, I won’t be at the club next week, a client booked me for that day, and I suppose I can pencil you in tonight for a meeting or two.”   
“Maybe more than two.” He slides in there.   
“I have other clients y’know.”   
“I know, but..” He trails off.   
“Lets just stick with two at a time for now and see how it goes.” She smiles at him shaking her head.   
“Fine, fine. You’re the boss.” He mumbles happily.   
“Don’t you forget it.” She grins back before taking another bite of pizza.   
Then, “So, what are we gonna do for the next forty-five minutes then?” Rae asks.   
Finn shrugs, “I don’t know, talk about anything you want. Like how’s your ankle feeling?” he slides in there on a whim.  
“It-It’s better.” She nods to herself. Which yeah, Finn doesn’t believe her.   
“So, no fractures I assume?” he asks tentatively.   
“No, was just a bad sprain, but a lot of rest and ice helped.”   
“Does that mean you didn’t have anymore dances, were you just on bed rest?” he asks in a rushed pace.   
Rae smiles a little and shakes her head, “You’re really different from the other’s.”   
Scrunching his face he asks, “Is that- that a…” he trails off.  
“It’s a good thing, Finn.” She reaches over and squeezes his hand. The touch shocks him a little, the small electric current running up his arm.   
Rae goes to pull away, but he quickly wraps his hand around hers giving it a comforting little squeeze.   
After a moment he lets it go, and Rae gives him a shy smile, “So, can I ask you questions then?”   
“You can ask me anything you want.” He admits.   
Rae nods, “How old are you?”   
“31 soon to be 32, um how old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” he asks.   
“I’ll be 25 in a few months, too old to keep this sort of job up.”   
Finn gives her a quick once over and then, “With the way you look you’re definitely not.”   
Once he realizes what he said he makes a little hissing sound, “Sorry that was not on.”   
Rae huffs a little laugh, “It’s okay, it doesn’t sound creepy coming from you.”   
“Well, that’s good I suppose.”   
“It is. Don’t worry so much, I wouldn’t have agreed to see you again if I thought you were a creep.” She explains.   
“Well, I’m flattered.”   
That makes her full body laugh, “yeah definitely somethin’ else.” She smiles.   
As the minutes tick on the change the topic changed to the story of his hotels and how each one is different in their own way. When it came time for her to leave, she waved him goodbye and Finn stood at the closed door for far too long wondering if he had imagined her leaning in and jerking back to wave at him like she was startled by her own actions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charity Ball.

All Finn could do for the following days was think over his dinner with Rae. He didn’t think she’d stay, he thought maybe it might have been against some sort of rule because it’s not what he paid for, but apparently not. The fact that she stayed still makes him smile, and he’s very aware that he probably looks like a loon, it’s a good thing his office door is shut.   
She was a little hesitant with him, but the longer they spoke he could tell she became more relaxed. Being not sure if she’s ever had this sort of interaction with a client before he was very aware to make it like they were friends, a little more than acquaintances at the very least. And he learned a little bit about her that just made her like him more.   
He learned that she was a bit cheeky, but that he kind of already knew. He learned that margherita pizza is her favorite kind of pizza, and that when she gets sauce on the corner of her bottom lip she’ll try to lick it clean instead of using a napkin, which he found too endearing. She had also casually mentioned she liked his hotels, especially the views from the suites. Which gave him something to think about, like the fact that she must entertain clients in his particular hotels. That thought didn’t settle well with him. He’s aware she sees other men but it’s not something he cares to think about. Especially, when it makes him a bit jealous which he has no right to be.   
When it came time to schedule his appointments, she scheduled him for two like they discussed but he had tried to push for three, she just giggled and told him he has to share, which made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He knows he shouldn’t be this jealous, and he has absolutely no right to feel possessive, but he can’t help it. He truly thinks she deserves better than dancing for men, even if that includes himself. Thinking that makes him wonder how many men have offered her a better, more comfortable life, to be at their beck and call and be completely taken care of worry free. Finn knows its hushed, but not uncommon he’s known men who live under those particular circumstances, but Finn would never want that for himself. He wants someone who truly wants him for him, not his money, not because it’s a convenient arrangement for both parties. He wants to be loved and to be in love. And with this draw to Rae well, maybe that could happen.   
He’s not concluding that he knows for sure that she might feel anything for him outside of what they’re arrangement is, but he can’t help but think that she might have some thoughts about him. What with the way she told him he was a good person, and held his hand. How at the end of the night her body swayed forward like she was going in for a hug or something. That something he’ll never know, she jerked back lightening quick and waved at him goodbye, but he did note the blush on her cheeks before she turned around.   
So, maybe she might feel a little something towards him.   
\--  
“Nick, for the millionth time, I’m not hiring Rae as my plus one to the ball.” Finn groaned. He set his phone on speaker and turned the faucet on so he could brush his teeth.   
“I’m not trying to push it, I’m just saying that you could.”  
“Even if I wanted to, I really can’t because she is busy that day.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them. He starts to brush his teeth and when Nick starts asking how he knows that Rae is busy, he grumbles nonsense back around his toothbrush.   
“I know you’re stalling so I’ll wait for you to tell the truth.”   
Finn hates that he can hear Nick smiling through the phone. Rinsing his mouth out he picks up the phone, “She told me she was busy.”   
“Yeah, I got that part, but when did this come up?” Nick asks curiously.  
Finn sighs because he’s yet to outright tell Nick about seeing Rae still, but now that it is out there more or less he replies, “At our last meeting I asked if I could schedule more because I wouldn’t be able to make it to the club, she agreed and gave me options.” He rushed out then proceeded to slap his hand over his face.   
“No need to beat up that pretty face of yours Finny, I was just curious.”   
“Is this conversation over now, can I hang up?” Finn grumbles as he flops back on his bed.   
“Mm for now it can be as I got to head out, but I’ll see you tomorrow night at the ball.”  
“Yeah, yeah, goodbye Nick.” Finn doesn’t wait for Nick to say goodbye before he hangs up the phone, and he can already picture Nick laughing over it.  
\--  
Stepping out of his hotel there is a black car waiting for him and the driver is opening the door for him, “Good evening Mr. Nelson.” The driver greets him.   
“Evening, Rick,” Finn returns with a smile before sliding in the car.  
The door shuts and Finn fiddles with his bowtie a little, it might be on a tad tight, but he wanted to make sure everything was pristine. As the car drives on he looks out the window at the city lights, he can’t help but think of Rae and what she’s doing at this exact moment. Wonders if she’s busy because of a client or for personal reasons. Whatever it is she’s doing he does hope that she’s happy.   
Arriving at the ball there is a crowd of photographers outside waiting the arrival of the rich and famous. All shouting questions as guests make their way inside the building, it makes Finn huff a laugh, he won’t be answering any questions they may have, mostly because the questions are rarely about the event, he’s sure they’d surround his lack of date, and he’s not here to bring attention to himself, he wants attention brought to a worthy cause, which he will discuss in his short speech.  
Quickly he exits the car and makes his way with smile and a small wave towards the entrance, questions are being tossed at him, but he still has no desire to answer. Once inside he smiles as he slows his walking, making his way towards the grand ball room where there are designated tables, but first he needs to find the bar.   
Making a left he sees the bar and ask for a vodka rocks, he takes a small sip and hisses at the burn sliding down his throat. The liquid courage will help him when he makes his speech in the coming hours. Its not more than five minutes long just a short clip to be played and then why he chose this charity to support.   
“I knew I’d find you at the bar!” Nick not so quietly says into his ear.   
Turning around Finn smiles and Nick and his boyfriend, “I’m surprised you’re not still posing for pictures outside.” Finn teases.   
“Don’t worry we’ll be splashed over all the news articles tomorrow.” Nick grins, as he takes a sip of his own drink.   
“What’s happening in there right now,” Finn nods towards the entrance to the main room.   
“Not much, mostly people mingling from table to table.” Nick responds, “I did find our table, we are towards the front.”   
Finn nods, “Well, shall we go find our seats? Dinner is first, yes?”  
“Yes, then followed by some more mingling and then we present our charities, and after is dancing so save me a dance.” Nick winks at him.   
“I think I’ll head out after speeches, actually. I don’t want to doddle with anyone and have anymore questions asked on my charity that will have already explained.”   
Nick tsks, “Suit yourself, Finny.”  
“Come on.” Finn leads the way to the main room.   
\--  
He smiles and thanks the waiter as his dish is taken away. Dinner went smooth, some talking a ridiculous laughing thanks to Nick. Now, is time for the host to introduce the event and each of the charities along with the person sponsoring them.   
Finn knows he’s up first so as he grips his note cards in his coat pocket his name and charity are being announced. Everyone claps as he stands up and makes his way to the podium.   
Smiling softly at the crowd he quietly clears his throat, “Hello, and welcome to this wonderful cause I’m so honored to be a part of. The charity I chose, Together We Can, deals with those who have suffered a stroke. This cause is very near and dear to me as I know first hand the toll it takes on you as a person and as a family. Together We Can is an organization aimed at helping those who have suffered a stroke recover to the best of their ability, whether that’s gaining movement back in their limbs, to eating. This organization also houses those who were unable to regain the ability to properly care for themselves again, and so by supporting this cause I am happy to announce that the facility will be able to expand and hire more staff to care for all their patient’s needs in a more efficient way.” The crowd claps and Finn nods a smile.   
“Now here is a small clip showing exactly what the organization entails.” Finn speaks gently.   
The lights dim and Finn steps to the side until the clip is over. He steps back to the podium, for a simple “thank you” the crowd claps once more while he returns to his seat.   
Nick smacks him on the shoulder lightly, “Way to make all of us get misty eyed, mate.”   
Finn rolls his eyes fondly, “Was my plan.” He smiles.   
“Seriously, Finn the pictures you helped pick out were great, perfect to detail what the place is about.”   
Finn smiles and looks down shyly, “thanks, I wanted them to perfectly depict what the place is.”   
Finn remembers when he asked Mrs. Hoffman to take photos of the patients with their consent, of them exercising, or re-learning to eat, or even just in the game room. He wanted people to see what a great cause he was supporting, what the staff did to help these people regain some semblance of normalcy after what they went through.   
“Alright, I’m staying for yours and then I’m heading out.” Finn says to Nick.   
“Ok Finny have it your way.” Nick smirks as the his name and the name of his organization is called.   
\--  
Finn ended up staying longer than he agreed, brought to tears by Nick’s speech and cause. Nick had smacked him lightly on the back as he came to sit back down, Finn huffing out a small laugh.   
There was one cause left and there was a small break first, Finn decided to make his leave. He hugged Nick goodbye and said he’d see him soon. Finn made his way to the exit and when he did, he happened to glance back at the bar and saw a figure that seemed familiar. A series of different thoughts about were flooding his mind as he continued his exit. Thoughts about Rae.  
It’s like he forgets sometimes that Rae had agreements with other men. That its not just him and her, no matter how much he wishes it was, he only gets what he pays for and that thought just doesn’t sit right with him.   
Sliding into the backseat of his waiting car Finn loosens his tie ready for the night to be over.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been five days since the charity ball and all Finn can think about is Rae, even now as he sits in his office Nick sitting across from him yammering on and on.   
“So, this little birdie told me you have been in contact with, Rae and I wanna know exactly what that entails, hmm.”   
Finn wants to slam his head against his desk and scream but instead he just sighs and scrubs his hands over his face before responding.   
“Yes, Nick, I don’t know why you insist on acting like it wasn’t me that told you.”   
“I just meant birdie in a way that your quiff is a little fluffy today, so bird like.”   
“Why are you the way you are?” Finn asks tiredly.   
“Don’t try and change the topic just tell me what’s been going on with you, I get worried you know.”   
Finn softens at that comment he can’t help himself when it comes to his best friend.   
“The truth is that I have been seeing, Rae.” He looks at Nick waiting for him to react but he doesn’t really he just nods.   
“Yeah, I gathered that from what you had said, but why didn’t you tell me? I mean you don’t have to, but we’re best friends.”  
Sighing Finn says, “I just wanted to keep it to myself, I guess.”   
“Let me ask you a serious question, do you have real feelings for her.”   
Dropping his head slightly Finn nods, “I think I do, I mean I know I definitely could if we spend enough time together. Like the last time I saw her we just had dinner and talked.”   
Nick nods, “Right, well how did that go?”  
“I think it went really well, she’s a bit cheeky she is and we had some laughs and then she was gone and I booked two more meetings with her. I really just want to stick to having dinners with her if I can.”   
Nick sighs, “Finn, you can’t trick her into liking you y’know, and I’m not saying that you are by having dinner with her, but this situation is tricky you have to let her come to you.”   
Slumping his shoulders, Finn knows that Nick is right. He’s not trying to trick Rae he just wants her to know that he’s a good guy which she said that he was so maybe that means she feels a little more than the current fact that he’s a client.  
“I know that and I would never trick her, I guess I’m- I’m just trying to let her see that side of me that isn’t getting off on how she looks, or moves for that matter.”   
“From what little I know of her and what I know of you, I’d say she’s already seen that good side of you and likes what she sees.”   
Finn looks at Nick in surprise, “Do you really think?”   
“Yeah, who couldn’t love this face.” Nick coos and reaches over the desk to pinch Finn’s left cheek.   
“Ugh,” Finn grumbles and pushes out of Nick’s grasp.   
“I have to go, but keep me updated on things, yeah?”   
Nick stands and so does Finn, rounding his desk to walk Nick to the door, “I will, promise.” Finn responds.   
\--  
The day of the encounter finally comes, and Finn is nervous, he feels like he’s waiting for his date, but he knows that’s not the case. As he waits Rae’s arrival, he straightens up a little. There’s not much to be done because he spent hours cleaning, not even letting the maids help him because he needed to be occupied. There’s not much to do he just doesn’t know of he wasn’t his small stack of magazines on the coffee table or under the glass.   
Soon enough a soft knock comes at the door, and Finn can feel his palms go slightly sweaty, and heart speed up. He stretches his hands out to relax himself. Once at the door he takes a deep breath and releases it before he turns the handle.   
Upon opening the door, he realizes he should have taken more breaths because right now his breath is taken away. She’s in a long coat that’s unbuttoned and pushed slightly open, wearing nothing but hearts on her nipples and the smallest pair of panties he’s ever seen.   
“Come in,” he squeaks when he finally registers that a full minute has passed by and he needs to get her inside.  
She smirks at him and saunters through the doorway. He gulps and shuts the door taking small breaths to ease him. When he turns around he finds she dropped her coat on the sofa and is setting up her phone on the ipod dock.   
The way she looks in a g-string should be illegal, “fuck me.” Finn mutters to himself.   
Clearing his throat he walks towards her, “I-I uh thought we could have food first-maybe.”   
“Nope.” She pops. “Sit down,” she says as she hits a button on her phone.   
A song starts with a strong beat and he can’t help but stumble his way the few feet it is to the chair he normally sits in. His cock is growing increasingly hard with each sway of her hips, so much so that he can’t help but palm himself.   
When she drops to her knees in front of him he can’t help but groan and rub himself just a little harder.   
“I wanna see it,” Rae says, voice filled with lust.   
All Finn can do is nod as he reaches in his joggers and pulls his dick out. Its beading at the tip and he can’t help but swipe his thumb over the slit, letting out a low moan as he thumbs over the head. She licks her lips as she stares at his movement, and his breath catches thinking that she might actually take him in her mouth, but its just wishful thinking on his part as she stands up using his knees to push herself up.   
Only she doesn’t go back to dancing, no, instead she’s straddling him with a mere second to react Finn moves his hand away from his dick because he almost touched her which he knows is not allowed. But instead of his hand touching her the tip of dick touched her when he let go.   
She’s fully in his lap and starts to grind to the beat of whatever song is playing his mind is so gone right now for all he knows its his favorite song ever that’s on. His hands are gripping the arms of the chair and then suddenly she’s shoving something into his left hand.   
“I have a present for you.” She whispers against his ear. “It’s inside me.”   
He can’t help but groan loudly at that statement. He fumbles with the small remote and only knows he hit the right ones when she lets out a little whimper of ecstasy. She starts to grind on him moving just so his dick completely nestled under her cunt.   
“Ah,” he moans out, thrusting up unable to control himself.   
“That’s it,” she says as her hands grip onto his shoulders for leverage. “Come for me.”   
Her head is thrown back and if concentrates he can feel the vibrations happening inside of her. He fumbles with the remote again for a stronger speed and he knows he finds when Rae cries out and her hands suddenly move to either side of his face.   
She’s close now just a breath away. Her eyes locked on his lips, he can’t help but tilt his head a little forward just to test the waters. She holds him in place where he is and thumbs over his bottom lip.   
Whining some she speeds up her movements, “I’m gonna come.” She whispers.   
And when she does come its with a cry then suddenly she is kissing her thumb that sits over his lips. With that he comes hard thrusting up to work himself through it.   
When they both come down they are breathing hard and heavy.   
“This is too much.” Rae whispers like a revelation.   
“I-I have to go.” She stumbles and gets off him.   
“Rae, wait you don’t have to.”   
“No, I do.” She says as she buttons up her coat.  
Finn struggles to tuck himself in a follow her to the door, “Stay we can have dinner or talk or anything you want.” He offers desperately.   
She’s looking at him like she might cry and that breaks his heart.   
“Rae,” he says sadly.   
“Goodbye Finn.” She says as she opens the door.   
He watches her walk away but doesn’t dare watch her get on the elevator. Closing the door he can’t help but let a few tears fall over not knowing what she’s thinking, and if she regrets any of what happened or worse regrets him.   
\--  
Two days have a passed and all he’s done is mope. He thinks about going to the club in a few hours to see if Rae is there, but he doesn’t to scare her, or worse come off as a stalker. So, he sits in penthouse and plans to order a crazy amount of food and to drink himself into oblivion or until he calls Nick crying.   
He really thought to soon he thinks as his phone is ringing with Nicks name popping up.   
“Hi,” he says as he answers.   
“Get dressed we’re going out tonight” Nick says cheerfully.   
“I really don’t feel like it plus I just ordered a bunch of food.” Which is a little lie but what can Nick do call him a liar?   
“You’re a liar now I’ll be there in twenty. Do I need to come up and drag you or can you come down like a big boy, hmm?”   
Finn sighs, “Fine.”  
“I can hear your pout.” Nick says right before he hangs up.   
Throwing his phone on the couch Finn moves to his bedroom closet. The most he can give Nick in the ways of dressing up is going to be some tight-fitting jeans and a plain t-shirt. So, he hopes Nick doesn’t have anywhere fancy planned.   
Twenty minutes later Finn is outside of his hotel waiting for Nick who of course is late. When Nick does finally pull up the first thing they both say is “Not going to Club Noir.”   
“Thank fuck.” Finn sighs.   
Nicks laughs, “Funny that, I figured you’d be put out we weren’t going there.”   
“Nah, perfectly fine not going there tonight.” Finn replies.  
“Why not?”   
“Just don’t feel like it, let’s go somewhere I can drink could use one.” Finn says as he buckles his seat belt.   
“There are plenty of places you can drink I’m sure we can fine one or two.” Nick smiles.   
\--  
It’s the third club they’ve been to and its not even eleven o’clock but Finn can definitely feel all the alcohol that its running through his veins. He’s at the bar trying to get water now when the woman next to him asks if he wants to dance.   
“No thanks, lovely trying to sober up.”   
She nods and moves on.   
When Finn finally gets his water he downs half of it in one go, then makes his way to find Nick. He pushes through the throng of people dancing until he finds Nick dancing like his life depends on it. Finn can’t help but smile at his friend.   
“Nick, Nick!” Finn shouts and grabs Nick by the arm.   
“Think I’m gonna head home, I’m drunk, tired and also hungry.”   
Nick just nods and says, “Call me tomorrow mate.” Then goes back to throwing crazy shapes.   
Finn laughs and waves him off. Once outside the cool air feels nice on his skin, he texts his driver his location and then calls his hotel and asks for a burger and chips to be put in his room in twenty minutes.   
\--  
Back home he notices his food has arrived but decides to wait to eat, instead opting to shower first. In the bathroom he makes quick work of his clothes and turns the water on to hot. In the shower he quickly lathers up his hair before washing his body. When he glides a hand over his dick it perks up a little with interest, but he knows its only because he’s thinking about Rae. He’s always thinking about Rae. He finishes scrubbing and rinsing quickly before shutting the water off.   
Dressed and ready to eat he takes his first bite of his burger and the flavors burst in his mouth, it’s the best thing he’s eaten in days it feels like. It’s so good and he’s so hungry he feels like he could eat two more burgers. Only before he can take his second bite there is frantic knocking at his door.   
Eyebrows drawn together he wonders who it could be but then he relaxes, it’s probably Nick. Making his way to his door the knocking never wavers.   
“Why didn’t you use your key, Nick.” He says as he reaches for the door handle.   
Pulling the door open, there standing half dressed, mascara running down her face quietly crying is Rae.   
“Finn,” she cries softly.   
“Rae?” he trembles.   
Once the shock of seeing her is over in split second he helps her inside and immediately ushers her over to the sofa where he helps her sit and puts the throw blanket over her.   
“Rae, what happened?” he asks as he sits across from her.  
She starts to cry putting her hands over her face, Finn can’t help but move to sit beside her to comfort her with a hand on her back.   
Calming down some she removes her hands from her face wiping at her eyes. “A client, he’s a regular, but I guess he got a little too drunk but also a little to handsy.” She sniffs, “he wouldn’t take no for an answer, I kept reminding him that he can’t touch me that no we can’t have sex. He didn’t like that and he slapped me and I fell down.” She sobs again.   
Finn is fuming, he feels on fire like the blood running through him is boiling, “Rae did this happen in this hotel, I need to know.” He asks her, then noticing the red mark on her face.   
Nodding she says, “Yeah a couple floors down.”  
Standing up Finn asks, “What is the room number, Rae?”   
“5104”  
“Okay, stay right here I’ll be back okay? Are you okay?” he asks her.  
Rae nods.   
“Right.” He knows she’s not okay, what a dumb question to ask.   
Finn goes to his room but before he makes it Rae desperately shouts his name.   
“Yeah, Rae?” He asks as he turns back towards her.   
“Please don’t call the police I can’t have that it, won’t be good for me, please.”   
“Rae, he needs to be arrested for what he’s done.” Finn says firmly.   
“Finn, please he’s a regular and if word gets out I called them then I’ll never have enough business to support me.”   
“Rae, has this happened before?”  
“It doesn’t matter Finn just please don’t call the police. Please I’m begging you.”   
Finn shakes his head, he knows it’s the wrong thing to do but she looks so sad, and so desperate that he can’t help but appease her.   
“Okay, but on the condition, you never book him again.” He says jaw clenching.   
“I won’t, I promise.”   
“Fine.” Going to his room he calls front desk and tells them he needs the guest from room 5104 removed and to make up a reason why and say there are no other vacancies in the hotel. The staff member agrees right away to his wishes and will notify him when the deed is done.  
After hanging up Finn quickly grabs some joggers and t-shirt for Rae to put on. When he comes back out Rae laughs sadly, “I even left my phone.”  
Finn figured that which why he knows the staff will do sweep of the room and let him know about any items they find.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s found.” He replies as he hands her the clothes, “The bathroom is through there.” He points and she nods.   
He helps her to stand as she is a little uneasy on her feet, “Thank you.”   
“Of course,” Finn replies with a small smile.   
While she’s in the bathroom he wonders if she wants to call Seth or someone at the club or maybe someone else to come and get her, but he doesn’t want to push her. He knows it could be uncomfortable for her given what happened the last time they saw each other, he’s still not sure what she was thinking during that last meeting, so, he’ll just take his cues from her. In the meantime, he wraps some ice up in a cloth to give her for her sore cheek.   
When she comes back out of the bathroom her face is clean, but her eyes are red and puffy. That sight makes his heart clench, and blood boil, because how could this have happened to her. She sits back down on the couch and cuddles up with the blanket.   
“Do you need anything, want anything, water maybe?” he asks he hands her the bundled up cloth of ice.   
“No, I’m okay right now, thank you.” She responds pressing the ice to her face.   
“Of course, anything you need just let me know.”  
She nods in agreement.   
It’s quiet for moment, so quiet that the silence is deafening. He wants so badly to ask her exactly what happened, if more than what she told him happened. But he won’t dare ask, he doesn’t have the right.   
“I-“  
“I-“   
They both start, Rae smiles softly and so does he, “Go ahead,” he motions for her to speak.   
Taking a breath she starts, “I was going to say that I’m sorry if this weird for you, that I came here with my bullshit—I just didn’t know what to do and I found myself here, and I thought—I thought—well, I’m not sure what I thought…” she trails off.   
“No, I’m glad you came here, you can always depend on me—I mean I’m here for you okay, as a friend.”   
“A friend.” Rae smiles, “I don’t have many of those.”   
“Well, you can count me as one now.” He reassures her happily. Then, “Come on, you can have my bed and I’ll take the sofa alright.”   
“No, I couldn’t this is fine.” She says ready to make herself comfortable.   
“No, Rae I insist, please it’ll make me feel better.”   
She squints her eyes at him and says, “Now that were friends that pouty little look won’t always work on me.” Then stands.   
“But it’s working now and that’s all that matter,” He laughs as he walks with her to the bedroom.   
He undoes the duvet and she happily climbs in bed and snuggles down under the blanket, “Thanks Finn.”   
“You’re more than welcome, Rae. I’ll be just through there if you need anything alright?” he says as he walks backwards out of the room to let her get some much needed rest.   
“Finn,” she speaks quietly.   
“Yeah, Rae?”   
“Can you stay in here with me?” she asks, her voice small.   
He furrows his eyebrows for a moment but nods none the less hitting the light off before he moves towards the bed. Making it to the bed he has a split second to decide if he wants to get under the duvet as well, but instead he opts to lay on top of the cover.   
A few moments go by and his eyes are growing tired he thinks he’ll just wait until she is asleep then sneak off to get some sleep on the couch not wanting to make her uncomfortable. But then he hears a quiet shuttering breath next to him that breaks his heart because he knows that she’s about to cry.   
Then suddenly a small whisper comes of, “I’m tired of being alone.”   
And Finn knows now more than ever that he won’t leave until she asks him to.


End file.
